


A Collection of Jay Halstead x female!reader One Shots

by nocturnalHERB16



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalHERB16/pseuds/nocturnalHERB16
Summary: Warnings: angsty, curse words, mean personality
Relationships: Adam Ruzek/Reader, Antonio Dawson/Reader, Erin Lindsay/Reader, Hailey Upton/Reader, Hank Voight/Reader, Jay Halstead/Reader, Kevin Atwater/Reader, Kim Burgess/Reader, Trudy Platt/Reader, Will Halstead/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angsty, curse words, mean personality

"Everyone meet Y/N Y/L/N. She'll be working with us starting today. Halstead, you'll be partners with her." Hank Voight said, introducing you to the Intelligence Unit. That was a six months ago.

At first you understood why Jay Halstead was warry of you and didn't trust you because you we new and technically a rookie at being a detective but grew up in a military family. Dad is a general working with the President and your four older brothers were also serving the country, the oldest Dave is a marine, the second eldest, Johnny is in the air force, the third is part of the coast guard and the fourth is a navy seal. All of them still on active duty. You wanted to stay close to home so you joined the police academy, graduated top of your class. 

You were used to how guys acted since you've lived and breathed on how your brothers acted while growing up. But you didn't understand Jay Halstead. Sure, he is good looking and you liked the guy more than a partner but he didn't. He ignored you majority of the time and would only acknowledge you when needed. It frustrated you and would usually find yourself in Antonio's boxing gym beating up a bag or two just to let out your frustrations on your partner.

In the past months, you've tried your best to get on Jay's good side but whatever you did seemed to just make everything worse. When Jay accidentally shot a little girl by accident at one of your raids, you tried to be there for him. Well, as much as he had allowed you to be there for him. You would secretly bring coffee and food for him. You would ask his brother to do random shit for you because you knew that Jay wouldn't accept anything from you. When Jay needed to take a few days, you covered his shifts and did his paperwork for him. Nothing just seemed to work so your just tried to deal with what you were given. It was enough for you to sit quietly on the passenger side whenever you two needed to go somewhere, even if sometimes the silence could get a bit much so you would turn the radio on and set the volume on low. It was enough that when the team would raid a place and you both were always partnered together, that he got your back multiple times. Just that after the raids, Jay would be back to ignoring you.

The Unit was currently working on a case, you all were back to square one and needed leads so Voight ordered all of you to go talk to your CIs. You had gone with Jay to some dingy diner and his CI met you two there. You excused yourself to use the restroom but when you came back, he and the CI were gone. The car was also gone. Pissed off, you just decided to go meet your CI by yourself. It was a good thing that your CI had a lead. You needed to check if his info was legit so you called Jay but he didn't answer so you went by yourself. You checked the info of your CI and found your main suspect at the place your CI told you about.

"Sarge, I found our main suspect. I need backup. He and a couple of other guys are currently loading up a truck with a shit load of drugs." You said and Voight sighed on the other side of the line as he watched Jay Halstead walk into the squad room. 

Voight mentioned your location to the team and they all stood up to leave. "Halstead, you're with me." Jay got in Voight's SUV and went on their way to his partner's location who he left somewhere. "Do you have a problem with Y/N Y/L/N?" Voight asked him and he sighed. "No, I don't have a problem with her. Its just....she reminds me a bit of Erin..." He admitted and Voight sighed. When Erin left, Voight knew that Jay took it the hardest considering that they were in a relationship with each other. "Well, Y/N Y/L/N, is not Erin. Actually, the one similarity they both have is that they're both great at their jobs and that they both can take care of themselves." Voight told. Jay just nodded. He knew he needed to make things better with you. "Anyways, fix whatever issues you have." Voight told Jay before getting out of the SUV. Jay followed a moment later and went up to where you were on standby. 

"My CI told me where to find our suspect. He didn't know until when our guy will leave so I went to check it out and info is legit. I've watched our guy and a bunch of others go back and forth to the truck and back in the house, looked like dope to me. I also saw them carry a few unconscious girls into the truck. They're all still in the house but will be leaving soon." You brought the team up to date as you all started gearing up.

"Alright, good job Y/L/N. I want Ruzek and Atwater around the back. Burgess, Rojas, Halstead, take the sides. Y/L/N, Upton, with me we take the front." Voight said and you nodded at Hailey and Voight as you three moved towards the front of the house. Voight counted to three before you entered the three of you stealthily entered the front door. First room was clear and you all made your way through out the house, clearing some rooms and finding some girls huddled up in a corner with tapes on their mouths and their hands tied. When the team had cleared the downstairs and were all waiting for the signal to start clearing the upstairs, somehow you ended up behind Jay. When Voight gave the go signal, Jay and Kim proceeded going up the stairs, you right behind Jay with Kevin at your side.

Jay had just entered what looked like the master's bedroom and you were about to follow when something was thrown near your feet. You realized what it was immediately so you ran towards Jay while shouting "GRENADE! TAKE COVER!" and covered him from the blast, you getting the brunt of the blast. You knew the rest of the team was safe since it was only you and Jay who was near the grenade when it was thrown. 

A few coughs were heard from the team and Jay was stunned for a moment, both from being suddenly pushed to the floor and from the blast. You remained still, however, since you lost consciousness the moment the grenade exploded. Jay still hadn't realized that you had yet to gain your consciousness but when he tried to get your attention and didn't receive a reply, he immediately sat up and checked on you. He checked if you had a pulse and you did. However, he felt something wet when he slowly laid you down on the floor. "This is Detective Halstead of the Intelligence Unit. Officer down! I repeat officer down! Wounded from a grenade blast. We need immediate medical assistance!" Jay said into the radio as he also informed Main where to send the ambulance. 

It happened all so fast for Jay. The paramedics came and took you after finding out that some shrapnel pieces had pierced your back and vest. Jay wanted to ride with you to the hospital but Voight held him back. Once the team had cleared and arrested all the suspects hiding in the house, the team headed to Med where they found out that you were rushed to surgery. Since the case was closed and paperwork could wait, Voight allowed the team to stay at Med and wait for any updates about you. Since Hailey was your closest friend, she was the one that called your family about you being injured. 

Several hours later, there was still no updates about you. Jay was beside himself. He still had your blood on his hands and clothes. He didn't want to leave without hearing about you. He needed to make sure you were alright. He remembered how you were there for him even when he was being a jerk to you. How you remained by his side when he needed comforting. Then, he realized how much of an asshole he was to you and he regretted everything. He should have given you the chance to be his partner. Now, he didn't know if it was too late. All he could wish was that you'll be alright.

When Jay and the team saw Will Halstead approach them in the waiting area, Jay was the first one to ask how you were. "Y/N lost a lot of blood and those shrapnel wounds hit some vital organs. She isn't out of danger yet but she is stable now. We will continue to observe her in the ICU in the next few days. We'll know more when she wakes up." Will told the team and they all breathed out, except for Jay. He wasn't satisfied with the news. Will could see the turmoil in Jay's eyes. Will patted Jay on the back and said that all they could do for now was hope for the best.

A week later, you were still in the ICU but the doctors told your family and team that you were alright. You have a long and hard recovery ahead of you but you will live. Your family arrived at the hospital just a few minutes after Will gave the first update on you. Your family was going to surprise you for your birthday for that weekend and your dad and brothers took a few weeks off after not being home for 10 years. Instead, they were surprised with the news of you being injured at work and was in the ICU fighting for your life. The team was happy for you because your family was complete after 10years. You had yet to gain consciousness but they all prayed that you recover fast. They missed working with you everyday. Jay would visit you every day after work or when there was no case and would stay by your side for a while until he needed to leave.

The team was working on a case when they received a call from Med that you had woken up. Jay looked at Voight who nodded and upon getting an approval to leave, he ran out of the district and went to Med. When he got to your hospital room, you and your brothers were laughing. He smiled once he saw you awake and laughing. He didn't realize how much he needed you by his side until you were injured and fighting for your life. Your oldest brother saw Jay outside your room first before he grabbed the rest of your brothers to buy some food. Dave knew that you and your partner needed to talk.

At first, both of you didn't know what to say to each other as Jay sat in the chair beside your bed. "I'm sorry" Jay blurted out and you looked at him confused. Jay sighed and reached for your hand, "I'm sorry that I have been a total asshole to you ever since we were partnered together. I didn't realize how much I actually needs you in my life until you were injured. I promise to make it up to you. Starting today, I'll be good to you and treat you the way you should be treated. Will you forgive me and give me a chance?" Jay asked you. His speech made you cry so when he saw tears on your face, Jay didn't hesitate to wipe them away for you. 

"Don't cry please. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please don't cry." Jay begged you and you smiled. "I never took anything you did personally. I accept your apology and I can't wait to get to know you as my partner. Thank you, Jay." You told him and he chuckled. "That should be my line. I should be the one saying thank you since you are giving me another chance." 

Jay needed to leave to help with the current case. But before he left, he promised to bring you some of your favorite things. And as Jay left the hospital, he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make you smile everyday. He had a lot of making up to do but he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life making you happy.


	2. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay finds out reader is bi and how that makes her afraid of commitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: betrayal, hurt, angst

Jay met you at Molly's through Leslie Shay and Kelly Severide since you lived with the two. Jay was attracted to you and found your innocent and bubbly personality a breath of fresh air. You worked as a DJ at one of the most highend clubs in Chicago and was well-known and was usually hired by famous celebrities on the side for their own parties. You had connections. You liked Jay Halstead as well. He was mysterious and liked to keep you on your toes but most importantly, he liked you for you.

When you and Jay started dating, it actually took Jay several times of asking you out before you finally agreed. Jay knew you had some trust issues and relationship issues. You were definitely scared of Jay finding about your past relationships. You were also afraid of Jay not staying once he found out that you were bi. So you didn't admit to Jay that you were bi. He found out a few months later when one of your exes showed up at Molly's while the two of you were enjoying a night with friends. 

You were seated on Jay's lap, the both of you laughing at one of Adam Ruzek's jokes or well life experience. Shay had come over to your table and you saw the look on her face as she nodded her head towards the entrance where your ex, Miley, was standing, scanning the crowd for you and when your eyes connected with hers, she smiled and started walking in your direction.

You cursed and looked at Jay apologetically. Jay was curious why your mood suddenly changed and why you kept glancing at him and at a girl who stopped right beside Leslie. But he did see how your best friend Leslie Shay stand protectively between you and the girl who stood by the table. He also noticed how you slowly put distance between the new girl and you.  
"You should leave, Miley. Y/N doesn't want you here and to be honest, after what you did to her, I wouldn't want to be near you either." Shay said to the girl, Miley, which the whole table heard.  
"Well, it's a good thing I'm not here for you, Leslie. I just want to talk to Y/N." Miley said as she looked at you and you avoided her gaze.

You and Jay had both opened up to each other about your past relationships and you had told Jay about your past relationship with Miley but you never mentioned anything about having a past relationship with a girl or anything about Miley. You had told Jay about your relationship with MIley in a general sense and now that Miley was here, you wished that you had told Jay the truth from the start.

Miley is a beautiful yet manipulative and deceitful girl. Your whole relationship with her was full of lies. You were together for about two years before you started noticing things that didn't add up. You found out the truth, that Miley only ever got together with you because you were famous in the music industry. You had broke things off with Miley and swore off any kind of relationship until you met Jay. Jay made you feel safe and loved. You loved who you were whenever Jay was around.

Jay always thought that your trust and relationship issues was because of some guy that had used you. He never thought that the person who made you avoid any kind of relationship with another person was because of the girl that was in front of him.

"Uhm, sorry but who are you?" Kim Burgess asked from your other side. She had noticed from the moment that you saw this Miley girl, you instantly became withdrawn, closed-off and not your usual bubbly self. It reminded her of the time she was trying to gain your trust as a friend. Miley looked at everyone at the table, she looked at you last and smiled, "Oh, sorry. I'm Miley, Y/N's girlfriend." Your head shot up at Miley's introduction and you were about to reply when Shay said, "Ex-girlfriend bitch! You and Y/N haven't been together for about five years now. So why don't you run along and go back to your fake life."

Everyone glanced at you, Jay and this Miley girl with shock written all over their faces. You looked at Jay and you saw that he had his poker face on. Jay glanced at you and raised his brows at you, silently asking you for the truth. You replied with a shy nod and your fingers playing with the end of your sweater. 

Jay watched you but didn't say a word. He was hurt that you didn't tell him about Miley but he knew that you had your reasons. He was hurt but he was in love with you and he cared about you so much that he knew Miley was not a good person especially with you hiding behind him. Seeing you scared and well, uncomfortable brought out his protective side over you and he couldn't help but grab your hands. You had looked at Jay thankfully as he remained by your side.

Just then, Kelly Severide came over to the group and saw Miley in front of his Shay. He immediately stood beside Shay. Only Leslie Shay and Kelly Severide ever knew about the whole story of your past relationship with Miley and the world of hurt that you went through because of the girl, who never even apologized for hurting you. Kelly never hit a woman before but for Miley, he was willing to make an exception.

"Miley, surprised to see you here. I thought Shay and I told you multiple times before about never showing yourself in front of Y/N again. You should leave before I drag you out of here or maybe you want to leave in cuffs." Severide told Miley who had an annoyed expression on her face.

Everyone at the table had no idea what was going on except for maybe you, Shay and Severide, but with the way you were trying to put as much space between you and Miley and the way that your two best friends talked to Miley, they all knew that whatever happened in the past was so bad that Kelly would threaten a woman in front of five cops.

"This doesn't concern you, Leslie, Kelly. I'm only here to ask Y/N for a favor which I know she would do because she loves me. Right, Y/N?" Miley said and looked at you with an innocent face. You knew better though. Gone were the days when Miley could manipulate you. You knew that whatever you felt for Miley then was not love. What you had with Jay now, that was love.

You knew you had to face Miley or else she would never leave you alone. You heard Leslie scoff at Miley's words and Kelly looked as if he was so close loosing his cool. You held Jay's hand and held it with both your hands. You felt Jay squeeze your hand and knew that he was there for you.  
"I think you should leave, Miley. You had the audacity to come here and ask me for a favor after what you did to me. You no longer have a hold over me and whatever we had was not love. So whatever favor you want from me, you will not get. Your lies don't work on me anymore, Miley so I suggest you leave now or you can leave in cuffs, as Kelly said." You told Miley who sneered at you.  
"Whatever, Y/N. I can tell when I'm not wanted, hope you don't regret this Y/N." Miley said and left.

It was quiet at table until Adam Ruzek broke the silence and the tension.  
"Well...that was intense! Anyone need refills? I think I need a refill." Ruzek said and you smiled at him, greatful for his comic relief at that instant. Antonio Dawson, Kevin Atwater, Kim Burgess, and Erin Lindsay all raised their hands for refills. Adam stood and Kevin went with him to help carry all the drinks. 

"I think Y/N and I would go." Jay said and looked at you. You nodded. The two of you had a long talk ahead of you and you just wanted to be in some comfortable clothes if you were going to tell Jay things that you had a hard time talking about. You bid goodbye to your friends and went home to Jay's apartment.

You and Jay were currently sitting on his couch, the two of having already changed into more comfortable clothes. You were sat indian style just beside Jay, the both of you facing each other. You were fumbling with your hands as you though of how tell Jay you are bi and about what really happened in your last relationship, with Miley. Jay waited for you to say something. He knew that this was something you need to open up about him instead of just him forcing it out of you. You took a deep breath and just said the words.

"I'm bisexual, Jay." You finally said and Jay waited for you say more, and you did. "When I told my parents I was bisexual in high school, they made me live with my grandparents and never heard or saw my parents ever again. My first relationship was with a guy in college, Collin, who ended up being gay, but we're still good friends until now. My second relationship was with a girl, Jen, she left me for another girl. After that, I had a few short relationships with both guys and girls until I met Miley eight years ago. I had just established a good reputation in the music industry as a DJ and I was climbing up the ranks as I continued to produce hit songs after hit songs. I met Miley at a party. I was hesitant of her before until she and I became good friends into something more, or so I thought. Remember when I told you about a previous relationship that made me build walls so high up and wouldn't let anyone in?" You asked Jay and he nodded and reached for you hands, softly making circle patters on the back of your hands to comfort you.  
"Yeah, of course. I finally was able to make you say yes to dating me." Jay said and you laughed, "How can I say no to that handsome face of yours? Anyways, um, the relationship I was talking about before was a general idea of what happened to Miley and I's relationship." 

Jay could tell how much Miley had hurt you and he pulled you into his arms and let your head rest on his shoulder. "Take you time, Y/N. You don't need to rush into telling me. Just tell me what you can and we can talk about this again later or another time." Jay whispered in your ear and you nodded. You were greatful that Jay didn't push you but you knew you had to tell him what Miley did that made you fear relationships.  
"Miley and I became official about a four months of getting to know each other. I knew she was interested about my works, my music but it was only about two years into the relationship that I found out why she was so interested and invested in my music. I got home early that day. We lived with me in my apartment and she told me that she had friends over. I was in the hallway leading into the living room when I heard Miley and her friends talking about Miley getting a copy of my songs. Apparently, the only reason why she ever even approached me was to steal the music I have produced before I give them to my boss. I never really worked on my music with anyone around, especially not her and she always only gets to listen to the music I produce after I submit it to my boss. Anyways, it was then that I realized why some my music folders on my laptop would be accessed at certain times and certain days. I didn't want to believe it at first but then Leslie told me to make up a plan that can potentially expose her and who Miley was working for. And I did. It hurt to know that she only ever got together with me to steal my work and give it to a rival company. When Miley found out that I knew the truth, she told me she was happy that she didn't have to pretend anymore so I broke things off with her and made her leave by that night. When I got home to tell my boss what happened and went to Leslie and Kelly's place, I found her stuff still there so called some charity and donated all her stuff to that place. I changed the locks on the door and the security code and told the landlord and security to not let her get in. After that, I changed all my numbers, all my security codes and whatever that she had access to. I also made sure that she never had access to any of my money. After her, I was never in a relationship again. I had established these walls that put Mt. Everest to shame and I never trusted anyone new I met again. Until I met you, Jay." You told him and he hugged you even tighter.

'You don't have to worry about me betraying you, Y/N. I have fallen in love with you and I will continue to cherish you and protect you from everything that would attempt to hurt you. And I will be here for you always because you have become a really important part of my life. We will get through whatever life throws at us coz we will have each other. So, Y/N, don't worry yourself about anything from your past. Just focus on the present and our future. Trust me and trust us." Jay told you with such love and compassion that all your worries were washed away.

You may have been hurt a lot in the past but you had Jay now and you trusted him. You loved him and he loved you. You would face everything together, head on.


	3. Treat Her Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader is Antonio's daughter but in love with Jay and gets kidnapped and beaten up pretty badly but is fine and everyone (jay, hank, kevin, hayley, kim and adam) are all really protective of her after. In the end, reader and jay end up getting together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of drug use, abuse, death, rape 
> 
> A/N: for the all intents and purposes of this story, Jay Halstead and Gabby Dawson were never in a romantic relationship with each. They are simply friends in this story.

Y/N Dawson, eldest daughter of Antonio Dawson with his high school sweetheart. There is a ten-year age gap between you and Eva and a twelve-year age gap with Diego. You grew up with your mom who always loved your dad, Antonio Dawson but they didn't work out and Antonio married Laura, who treated you like her daughter. You and your dad, Antonio, was close growing up and you knew the dangers of having a cop as a father. But you loved your dad and you admired his work integrity. You didn't follow your dad's footsteps though but became a trauma surgeon instead.

Y/N knew the dangers that came with being a cop and over the years. As a daughter of a cop, you had witnessed your dad be in multiple life and death situations before. The endless worry and heartache you felt for your dad, Antonio, helped you decide the path for your career. You no longer wanted to idly sit for news of a loved on in the waiting room of hospitals. Instead, if you could do something, then you would rather be able to do something rather than sitting on the side doing nothing.

But you also had a passion for food. So you opened a food truck business which you worked in partnership with your childhood best friend who became a chef.

To incorporate your personalities in the food truck business, you and your best friend decided to catering food from healthy to not so healthy foods for on-the-go people. You also served Grandma Dawson's special mac n cheese on the food truck, a recipe you learned from your Aunt Gabby, your dad's younger sister.

A few years later, you became a trauma surgeon at Chicago Med, and after opening a restaurant also with your best friend and still maintaining the food truck, your dad, Antonio, gets recruited into the Intelligence Unit. You had already met your dad's new boss before, a man notoriously known for being a bad cop. But you knew even with his rough exterior, he was the type of man who had your back and would do anything for family. 

You met your dad's team, the Intelligence unit, when you and your dad were supposed to have lunch together but he ended up not going since he got called in. Being the good daughter you are, since it was your day-off from being a surgeon, you brought the food truck outside of the 21st Precinct and even delivered multiple meal sets, one of each of your dad's team and of course, Sgt. Platt. You met Sgt. Platt after there was an attempt on your life while your dad was still a rookie cop. She took care of you while other police officers went out and looked for the people responsible of your almost death.

Anyways, back to meeting the Intelligence Unit.  
You had brought Sgt. Platt's favorite sandwich from your food truck and a slice of your special sans rival cake along with all your best sellers from your food truck. When you had approached the front desk and greeted Platt, she buzzed you up so you could give everyone their food. Your dad saw you first and hugged you in greeting.  
"Y/N! I'm so sorry I canceled our lunch date. I'll make it up to you, okay?" Antonio, your dad asked and you smiled. You understood. Then you saw Sergeant Hank Voight come out of his office and you smiled at him. The man nodded at you in greeting while you gave your dad the lunch sets and you approached Voight with his usual order.  
"Thanks kiddo. Sorry for taking your dad away from you for lunch." Voight said to you and you waved him off. You were used to your dad canceling on you but you didn't mind. You always brought food for him and his co-workers whenever he can't make it your father-daughter lunch date.  
"Wait...you're Dawson's daughter?" Someone from the team asked and you turned around to face them.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you all. Y/N Dawson. Thanks for having my old man's back out there." You told the team. Each team member introduced themselves to you.  
"Hey, I am not that old." Antonio replied as he made a fake hurt expression at you.  
"Sorry, dad. You're older than me so you're still an old man to me." You told Antonio while the rest of the team laughed at your father-daughter banter.  
"Anyways...I'll let you get back to work. If you guys get hungry, just give me a call. I parked my food truck outside the precinct but I only got permission up until 6pm then I'll have to move. Dad knows my number and what time I close so yeah. Go kick some ass!" You told the team, hugged your dad and then left.

Three years later, you were close to both old and new members of Intelligence unit. You had gotten close to a certain Detective Jay Halstead after your brother, Diego was taken. Aside from Jay though, you were close to Hayley Upton (the new girl), Adam Ruzek, Kim Burgess, and Kevin Atwater. Hank Voight also looked out for you and was there for you whenever your dad had to go undercover. The team considered you the younger sister they never had, and daughter Voight never had (in his case). For Jay though, you were someone he had feelings for but shouldn't and couldn't date because you were Antonio's daughter. Jay loved how caring you are. You always brought food for the team whenever they were too busy working on a case. Or when one of the team would get hurt, either you or Will would come over to make house calls. He loved how he did not need to say anything after a hard case. You just somehow knew what he was going through and what he was thinking. Most of all, he loved that you always there for him even when he pushed you away.

You also liked Jay, leaning towards love more. It started as a crush but developed into something more when Jay always seemed to be there for you when you need someone the most. Jay was your go-to person especially when your dad goes undercover. You would always be worried about your dad but Jay was always there to comfort you and calm your nerves. You knew that you shouldn't have any kind of feelings for your dad's co-worker but you couldn't help who you fall for.

The Intelligence Unit was working on a serial killer case. It was late in the night and they had no leads. The team suspected it to just be a bunch of missing persons case until they found out a connection. There was an MO, a certain type. All the girls that went missing and found dead after three days. There was also something that bothered the team. All the victims looked alike, but most importantly, they all looked like you. Same hair and eye color, same body built, same height, even your food truck was a common to all the victims. You knew all the girls because they have become your regular customers over the years since you started your food truck, and some of them even became your patients at some point in their lives before.

Once the team made the connection, your dad, Antonio, immediately dialed your number, Jay tried calling your work phone and the hospital and Adam tried your restaurant's landline. But none of the calls made went through, except for the restaurant but the staff that answered said that you didn't go to the restaurant that day. When Platt found out that you were in possible danger, she told the team what you had told her earlier when you dropped off some food: that you had planned to go clubbing with some college friends that night since they were in town for a day or two.

The team then traced the location you were in and found that you had gone to the same club where the other girls were all taken from. This made the entire team worry even more about your safety, especially Antonio and Jay. They all geared up and headed to the club you were at.

Meanwhile, you were currently in the club dancing the night away with two of your college girlfriends. The three of you had already drank multiple tequila shots and were currently dancing in the middle of the dance floor of the club. It was your first time to relax and have a girl's night in a long while so you decided to just have fun and leave your worries for until tomorrow. You had recently started thinking of your feelings for Jay and thought about the number of times you almost spilled your feelings to him. You just always ended up backing out at the last moment coz you didn't want to ruin the relationship you currently had with Jay.

You then had the sudden urge to pee so you told your friends where you were going. However, you did not notice the strange guy that had his eyes on you ever since you stepped into the club. When he saw you make your way to the restroom, he immediately followed you and waited for you from just around the corner. When you emerged, you didn't see the guy so you accidentally bumped into him, giving him the opportunity to stick a needle in your neck. The drug the guy injected you with immediately worked on you, making you pass out. He then disposed your purse beside the trash at back entrance and carried you to where he had a van waiting.

Just as the guy pulled the van's door shut, the Intelligence unit arrived at the club. The team were getting out of their cars and headed towards the club. Some went to go to the back entrance and Antonio and Jay went inside to look for you.

Inside the club, Antonio saw some of your college friends but they said that they haven't seen you since you said you were going to the restroom. Antonio and Jay immediately headed towards the loo and looked for you. However, you were nowhere to be found. Jay tried to call your phone once more but it was found by Adam and Kim who went to the back door entrance. They had heard your ringtone and followed the sound and found your purse discarded by the trash. Adam picked up your stuff after he wore some gloves since your stuff have now become evidence to their case.

With your belongings found near the trash, the Intelligence unit now knew that you were taken and they were too late to save you. But they all were determined to find you and bring you home alive. 

Back at the precinct, it was an all hands on deck situation as the daughter of a cop was kidnapped by a serial killer. Since the MO of the killer was to keep the girls he took alive and killed on the third day, the team knew they had to work fast before the time runs out.

Antonio was miserable. Your family was devastated by the news of you being kidnapped and your work and business was made aware of the situation. Everyone was worried about you but could only continue to do what they can in their daily lives and take over some of your jobs at the hospital and restaurant.

Jay, on the other hand, had this certain look on his face that everyone thought was anger but only few knew as worry and love. Hailey, of course knew Jay's true feelings for you and since you had also confided in her about your feelings for Jay in the past, Hailey knew how you truly felt for Jay. Hailey hoped that after all this was over, the two people that cared and loved each other would finally get together and think about themselves for once.

Jay was out of his mind trying to find any kind of lead about you or your kidnapper. It was good thing that the team had made sure that your purse be inspected for any kind of prints after Adam found it. So a few hours later, the team was notified about some finger prints found on your purse belonging to the guy that took you. Maybe because they guy that took you was so excited that he had an opportunity to take you that he forgot to make sure to not leave anything behind that could be led back to him. 

After finding out the identity of the serial killer, who had some disturbing priors such as stalking, kidnapping, attempted murder, murder, rape and more. The team wondered how such a dangerous guy could be walking around so freely. But after they find you, they will make sure that this guy never saw the light of day again.

The first twenty-fours have past but the team still had no new leads. Antonio and Jay were just hanging on. The two had an understanding that you were both important to both men, as Antonio is your father while Jay...well, Jay finally told Antonio of his feelings towards you. Antonio wasn't shocked though. He already knew that you and Jay had a special relationship. Antonio has seen the way you and Jay looked at each other, with so much love that he knew it was only a matter of time before the two of you got together. He knew it would be awkward since Jay was in love with his daughter but he couldn't have found a better man to take care of you. You were his little girl albeit all grown up, you were still his little girl and Antonio only wants what is the best for you, even if the man that would make you happy was his colleague.

Meanwhile, you were currently tied up at the hands and legs, sitting inside a dirty room of what looks like to be a basement, together with a few other women that were also tied up at the hands and legs. All women in the room had tape covering their mouths. You were scared but you knew that your family would find you. 

When you woke up, your neck had hurt and you felt dizzy. None of the other girls could talk since all of them had tape over their mouths. A few moments later, a guy entered the room where all of you captured were being kept. When the unknown man saw you awake, you had seen a smile appear on his face yet this smile terrified you. This man obviously did not have good intentions. You were scared but you made sure not to show it. All you could was silently pray that your family was on their way to save you.

The man who took you has actually been stalking you for a long time. He laid his eyes on you for the first time when you accidentally bumped into him while you were rushing towards the police station after getting a call that your brother, Diego, was found. You just haven't noticed because he had been very careful of following you. He knew you were always with your police family so he never made a move on you. However, the crippled mother that he has been taking care of since he was in high school died recently. This was his trigger.

This man fell in love with you at first sight. You had accidentally bumped into him while you were rushing towards the police station after finding out that Diego was found. You had quickly apologized to him before rushing off once more. He followed you that night. Of course you did not notice because all your focus was on your family then. But ever since that day, he had been following you and would take pictures of you and post them on the wall in his room. 

That was what the team found after they were able to identify the name and find the address of the suspect. The Intelligence unit had found the home address and discovered that the killings started after the death of the suspect's mother. The team went to the suspect's home to find it empty. There were some signs of someone living in the house but what the team found most disturbing was the wall of your pictures in the suspect's room. It was obvious that the man has been stalking you for awhile. All the pictures had time stamps on them and they were all arranged by date. Antonio felt angry at himself for not noticing that you were being stalked. Jay also was disappointed in himself because he wasn't able to protect you. The team was searching for more clues when Jay came across a box that contained more pictures of you but this time, Jay felt sick. The pictures in the box looked as if they were inside your apartment so the team checked your apartment and they were all intimate and revealing photos. They were all shocked. This guy had somehow managed to enter your home, install hidden cameras, and no one knew about them for years. 

When Antonio saw all the pictures of you changing, in the shower, or sleeping, he wanted to burn all the photos because he felt like he was being slapped in the face. He had once again failed to protect his family. Jay, on the other hand, felt numb. He had been to your place so many times that he was even in some of the pictures but he never noticed anything. The whole team felt extra protective of you by then. They all wished they could wrap you up and hide you from all the evils in this world. 

You had always been mature for your age. Maybe because you had to grow up fast and be an adult especially since your dad was a cop. However, no matter how mature you were you had always been innocent. There were just some things that you were so clueless about and naïve that everybody that knew you would want to keep that innocence of yours forever.

By this time, you had been missing for two days already. The team was running out of time and you were barely hanging on. You had been separated from the other girls that you were with and kept in a special room where you had a proper bed and bathroom. You even had clean clothes to change into that fit you perfectly. Food was also brought to you, but you never ate anything that was given to you due to fear of it being poisoned or drugged. 

Seeing you reject his kind actions towards you, the man was slowly loosing his patience. He wanted you to accept him but you already had someone else in your heart. He knew he was running out of time so after you rejected his offer of food once more, he totally lost it. The man pounced on you and tied you to the bed. He was going to take advantage of you and he wanted you to become his.

You knew what was about to happen when the man suddenly became angry and pounced on you. You fought with all your might, screaming and shouting for help as loud as you could just to free yourself from the hands of this psychotic man that was obsessed with you. 

During this time, the Intelligence team found a record of an abandoned motel that used to belong to the family but it went out of business after it was discovered that the motel was being used as a front for human trafficking and prostitution. The team immediately geared up and went to the abandoned motel and was already searching the place when they all heard your screams and shouts for help. With the help of some S.W.A.T. officers, they were able to rescue the other girls as well as find you. 

It was Voight and Antonio who had barged into the room your screams were coming from, followed by Jay and Hailey. When Antonio saw what your stalker was about to do to you, he immediately grabbed the guy and punched him until the man was unconscious and bloody. The scene of you being taken advantage of broke his heart and saw red at the same time. At the same time, Jay came over to you and wrapped you up in his jacket. The guy had managed to tear your clothes apart and was just about to forcefully insert himself into you. Hailey and Kim approached you next. The helped untie your wrists and ankles from the ropes that tied you to the bed. 

Voight had managed to keep Antonio in line and not go overboard. You knew it was your family that came to your rescue and immediately relaxed once Jay wrapped his jacket around you, his scent always managing to calm you down. Paramedics were called in and Antonio and Jay never left your side. Of course, the team made sure your stalker was brought to the precinct and into the cage. It was obvious the everyone wanted to have a go at the man, the same man who looked even more crazy than ever after he realized that you were taken away from him.

You were brought to Med, where your friends and colleagues took care of you. Your diagnosis, dehydration and malnutrition with some bruised ribs here and there. You were also immediately hooked up with an IV bag that would nurse you back to health. During this time, Antonio and Jay stuck to your sides, only leaving your side for bathroom breaks. But essentially, the two did not leave your side even when some family and friends came to visit you, the two men stuck protectively by your side. 

Soon, you were allowed to go home. But your dad and the team had told you all that they had discovered while working on the case so you naturally didn't feel safe in your apartment anymore. You temporarily moved in with your dad, who during this whole time was dealing with the divorce papers that Laura had sent him. He was obviously stressed out but he still prioritized you. This made you extremely grateful towards your dad so you decided to stay with him for a while until after the divorce was filed and settled, that way the two of you can take care of each other. 

But after the whole ordeal, you never expected that your cop family, especially the Intelligence unit would be so much more protective of you. You had also changed a bit. You had grown scared of going to clubs or bars aside from Molly's because Molly's is a family place for you. It held so much memories with your loved ones and you were comfortable there. You also became extra cautious when meeting new people and usually stuck to yourself or only wanted the company of people you already knew. Everyone noticed the few changes to you but they understood. You were kidnapped and almost raped. Anyone who goes through that kind of ordeal would be traumatized but you handled the aftermath well because you had such a loving family and supportive friends.

Now all that was left was how you needed to deal with your feelings for Jay. You had no idea how to deal with the situations since Jay had become a very important person in your life. So, one night, you waited for your dad to get home. You even prepared his favorite food and drink because you knew this was a topic you shouldn't be talking with you father but since you really had no one else to turn to, you wanted your dad to be extremely comfortable before you maybe throw a bomb to his face.

That night, after a slow day of just doing paper works throughout the day, Antonio came home to his place smelling just like his favorite food, seafood paella. He always loved it when you spoiled him at times but you usually only made his favorites when you wanted something so he was wary of you when he saw you waiting for him at the dining table.  
"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Antonio asked you, his beloved daughter.  
"Hey dad, welcome home. I made your favorite paella. I know today was a slow day for you." You replied, while Antonio remained cautious and alert. Somehow, when you want things from him, it was never anything normal or ordinary. You always found yourself in weird and awkward situations that sometimes your dad was just helpless sometimes.

After eating a few plates of the paella you cooked, which Antonio enjoyed, he couldn't help but ask what you wanted from him this time. He watched you and remembered how you have been acting a bit odd the past few days and when he asked if he could do anything for you, you always refused his help. But now, you acted as if you were at a dead end.

"Dad, I know you told me before that you didn't want me to be involved with a cop in the future. I also remember when you had asked me before if I liked Jay as a man." You started and Antonio immediately knew what you were going to say. You and him were close. You had grown up telling Antonio about every aspect in your life. So it wasn't exactly shocking that you would want his approval before you started any serious relationship with anyone, especially with someone he worked with everyday.

Antonio laughed and pulled you into a hug. He knew that he made you promise him before that you will never date a cop but he knew about how you and Jay had ended up being close to wach other over the years. It didn't matter that Jay was older than you by about 5years or that Jay was his colleague. All that mattered was he wanted you to be happy. He had already accepted that at some point, you would end up being in a relationship with Jay Halstead. Antonio knew that Jay was capable of taking care of you and protecting you so he had no objections. Now, all he needed to do was make sure that Jay doesn't break his little girl's heart.

You had accepted your dad's hug and buried you face in his chest, like the way you used to do when you were younger and you were afraid that your dad would end up getting hurt while on duty and never come home to you. Antonio squeezed you tight and kissed your head.  
"If you want to date Jay, go ahead. I'm not stopping you. I've already known for awhile about your feelings for him. I know how long you have loved him. Just promise me something, if he ever hurts you, intentionally or not, I want you to show him all those boxing moves I thought you and you need to tell me also because no one hurts my little girl. Deal?" Antonio asked you and you were shocked. Like always, your dad knew you better than you did. You smiled and nodded your head.  
"Deal."

A few days later, you joined your dad's team to have some drinks at Molly's. It was your day off the next day so you allowed yourself to drink a few that night. You went there with Will Halstead and his girlfriend Natalie Manning, and a nurse you were close with, April Sexton. At the bar, you saw your aunt Gabby and some of your 51 family as well. It had been awhile since you've seen any of them so you went around and said your hellos. 

"Hey, its Little Dawson!" You heard Christopher Hermann say as you went to get a drink from the bar after doing your rounds of greeting family and friends.  
"Hey Uncle Chris!" You greeted Hermann and he settled a drink in front of you. You looked at the drink and smiled. He still remembered what you always order.  
"Thanks Uncle Chris!," and grabbed the drink and made your way back to your place beside your dad and Jay.

Antonio laughed, seeing your silly smile as you carefully walked back to their table. You always liked having an umbrella on your drink even when it didn't make sense since your drink was a whiskey and coke. But he knew you just found the tiny umbrella cute and liked that it was colorful and there was no other meaning to it. The team watched you be your adorable self and laughed some more when you kept pouting whenever someone would steal your umbrella away. At some point, you just slapped the hand of those that would jokingly take your umbrella away and take your drink away while sporting a cute grumpy pout on your face.

Of course Jay, who sat beside you, found the whole thing funny. This was one of the things that you were innocent about. You loved cute and tiny things so it was natural for you to like having a miniature umbrella in your drink. He loved your smile and your cute pout. He loved how you can act childish sometimes but it didn't make him feel annoyed. To him, it was like a breath of fresh air whenever you showed different sides of you. He knew how mature you were but he also knew that because you had to grow up from an early age, he like seeing you be childish from time to time. 

After drinking a few more whiskey and coke, all with umbrellas on them, you finally felt the urge to pee. Usually, when in a public place, you would feel scared to go to the restroom alone, especially after the whole kidnapping thing, but at Molly's, you were alright. You were comfortable enough to go around by yourself and knew that your family and friends were just nearby in case you needed help. So you stood up and told the table you were going to the restroom. 

Hailey and Kim immediately offered for them to go with you but you shook your head.  
"Thanks but I think I'll manage. Anyways, I can always just shout if I needed saving." You told them but the team still felt worried. In the end, Jay followed you to the restroom. He just wanted to make sure that no one was waiting to ambush you outside. He waited for you just from around the corner but would still be able to hear and see you once you step out of the ladies' room.

You were washing your hands in the common hand washing area when a guy exited the men's room. He stumbled towards the washing area and bumped into you a bit. You slightly felt nervous. The guy looked at you and had a creepy smile on his face.  
"Hey hot mama, why don't you come with me and I can show you a good time." The drunk guy told you and you just shook your head and hurried to leave. But the guy grabbed your arm and pushed you against a wall, making you scream in surprise, which Jay heard and came to your rescue in an instant.

"Hey man, I suggest you leave her alone." Jay said as he pushed the drunk guy away from you.  
"Mind your business, bro. I found her first." The guy replied and tried to throw a punch at Jay but Jay just stepped to the side, closer to you and the guy fell to the floor and passed out.

Jay turned around and looked at you concerned.  
"Y/N, you alright?" Jay asked you and all you could do was nod while staring at the passed out guy on the floor. Jay noticed your state of mind so he pulled you into a hug. You responded with a hug of your own and buried your head into his chest.  
"Thanks Jay, for always being there for me." You mumbled and Jay chuckled.  
"Anything for you, Y/N, you know that." He said while the two of you continued to hug.

When Jay pulled away, he wanted to tell you his feelings but then he decided against it. He didn't think that it was the right time. But you thought differently. You knew that you had to confess your feelings now or else you might never be able to say them out loud. So with the little liquid courage you had, you stood on your toes and kissed Jay on the lips.

Jay froze when he felt your lips on his. At first he thought he was dreaming but realized it was real when he felt pain after slightly pinching himself on the arm. He slowly started to kiss you back until the two of you were full blown making out with each other. 

The two of you only stopped after being interrupted.  
"Woah!" Someone said loudly and the both of you saw Kelly Severide standing there.  
You blushed and tried to hide you face by burying it once more onto Jay's chest while Jay just chuckled.  
"Well, sorry for interrupting, but I definitely think that it's about time you two got together!" Kelly said before heading into the men's room.

Jay looked down on your blushing face and kissed you once more before pulling you back towards the table with the rest of the Intelligence team. When everyone saw your blushing face and Jay's happy one, everyone instantly knew that something good happened between you two. Adam of course couldn't help himself and asked the two of you without missing a beat.  
"Hey, what took you both so long?"  
Your face turned a deeper shade of red as you glanced at your dad who just laughed at you and patted Jay on the back. The whole table sighed and felt happy. Jay looked at you as he sat back in his chair, looking like a man who just won a jackpot. You were about to sit back on your chair but Jay pulled you onto his lap instead, causing the table and your other friends and family cheer. You, of course tried to hide your face, while Antonio looked at Jay.  
"Treat her right and take care of her Jay, or else..." Antonio said to Jay with a serious face and Jay looked at Antonio, "I Promise."


	4. Make Love To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smut, unedited
> 
> A/N: This is only the second time I've written smut hehe

  
  
  
  
Jay Halstead woke up with you curled up by his side, your face buried in the crook of his neck. Your hair spread over you and the sheets wrapped around both your waists, your tank top covered chest tightly pressed to his bare one, and your legs tangled together. He loved waking up with you by his side, especially in the mornings. He loved you and felt like the luckiest man in the world because he had you in his life.  
  
He knew that he needed to get up soon for he had a doctor's appointment that morning. He was injured a few weeks ago and was on mandatory bed rest ordered by the doctors, Will (his brother), and you (coz you're also a doctor). He remembers the day that he woke from in the hospital with you sleeping by his side, your eyes red and puffy from crying. He had fallen down from three stories high and he and one of the bad guys fell from the balcony of a house while fighting for the possession of a gun which was fired at him during one of the take downs of Intelligence unit.  
  
Jay could still remember how worried you were when you found out he was injured at work and had been injured badly, though he had worse. You always seemed to just worry about his well-being and he loved it when he was the focus of your attention.  
  
He was brought out of the memory when his alarm sounded. He looked at you once more but you were still asleep, knowing how tired you were from your 12hr shift at the hospital that ended last night. He kissed your forehead and got up to shower.  
  
  
You had woken up when Jay got up from bed. You always knew when he left the bed and usually only fell asleep when he was in bed with you. You continued to lay down on the bed refusing to move when Jay walked out from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and water still dripping down his chest. Jay smiled once he saw you were awake and went up to you and kissed you good morning.   
  
Before Jay could pull away, you grabbed him by his waist and pulled him back to bed, kissing him more passionately.   
"I have a doctor's appointment at 9am, babe. I need to leave in awhile." Jay said to you and you pouted while glancing at the clock on the nightstand.  
"It's still early, Jay. We still have time for a quickie..." you told him while batting trying to seduce him back to bed. Jay looked at the clock and gave in to your request.  
"Oh what the hell, I'll be able to have you for breakfast." Jay replied and you giggled as he playfully pounce on you.  
  
Jay kissed you passionately, his hands roaming every inch of your body he could touch. You were both breathless in the matter of seconds. Jay moved to kiss your neck and suck a part of your neck which made you moan. You felt one of his slowly glide down your body until he reached the place between your legs. You felt Jay feel you through your underwear, gently rubbing your sensitive clit through the lace material of your underwear, making you moan louder. Then Jay continued to kiss you down your chest while you pulled at his hair, causing him to let out a groan. He loved it when you pulled his hair while being passionate with each other.  
  
Jay pulled your tank top off, exposing the smooth and soft skin of your plump breasts. He sucked one of your nipples causing you to moan some more. And combined with the continuous rubbing of your clit, it didn't take long before you were dripping wet. Jay smirked as he felt how wet you were and moved your lace underwear to the side, inserting a finger in your wet pussy. You became a moaning mess as Jay moved on to suck your clit while inserting another finger, pumping his fingers in and out of your sweet, wet pussy.   
You, on the other hand, couldn't help but moan out Jay's name which only turned Jay on much more than he already was. With him eating your pussy up, randomly fucking you with tongue or his fingers, you eventually climaxed, screaming Jay's name.   
  
Jay looked at you as you panted, your breathing uneven and your love juice dripping the side of his mouth as he tried to catch every drop of your love juice into his mouth. You pulled Jay back to you and kissed him and pulled his towel off him. You pumped your hand up and down his hard dick before changing your positions. You moved to straddle Jay's lap and positioned your pussy to align it with his rock hard dick. Jay watched as you slowly lowered yourself and inserted his dick inside you all the way and back out again. The two of you eventually found your rhythm, the both of you bouncing your hips in perfect harmony. When you seemed to be getting tired, Jay flipped the two of you, laying you on your back. He placed one of your legs to hang over his shoulder as he thrusted in you, moving slowly making sure to hit your Gspot with every thrust of his dick in your pussy. But you didn't want him to go slow. You wanted him fast and rough.   
"Jay, please. Faster...faster..." you moaned and Jay smirked. He grunted as he thrusted harder and faster into you until your walls clenched around his dick.  
"Jay...I'm gonna cum..."  
"Cum with me, baby. Let's come together."  
And the two of you climaxed together. You could feel Jay fill you up with his cum and sleepily smiled up at him.   
"I love you, Y/N." Jay said to you as he placed some of your hair behind your ear.  
"I love you too, Jay."  
  
Jay glanced at the clock and smirked.  
"We have enough time for another round. You still up for another round?" Jay asked you and you giggled.  
"Round 2 in the shower then you really need to go, okay?" You told him and he nodded, his puppy face appearing. You placed a chaste kiss on his lips and scrambled out if bed, running towards the shower. Jay laughed and chased after you, your giggles and his laughs echoing around your shared apartment as the two of you continued to ravish each other with love.  
  
In the end, you and Jay ended up making love to each other for two more rounds with Jay having ten minutes to spare before he was late to his doctor's appointment while you went back to sleep as you had the day off.


	5. Wish Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr: Could we have a Jay imagine where he comes home to find reader (his wife) and Will drunk? She's on the floor unable to move because of laughing and Will is upside down on the couch and around them are Jay's embarrassing photos?

  
  
You met the Halstead brothers when you first started working at Chicago Med as a cardiothoracic and trauma surgeon. You always wanted to go to Chicago so when you were given a job offer at Chicago Med, you took it in a snap. Later, you met the Halstead brothers when you and Will were taken hostage and the Intelligence unit and the rest of CPD helped in Will's and your rescue, mainly the Intelligence Unit since Jay was overly concerned with his brother's safety.   
  
The next time you met Jay was when you went to Molly's for the first time. It was kind of your welcoming party to Med and well, you met everyone else there, even Freddy who ended up having a crush on you and would flirt with you every chance he could get so you grabbed a random guys hand for a chance to maybe get yourself out of Freddy flirting with you and you somehow dragged Jay into it and he happily played along.   
  
Jay was impressed with the way you handled yourself when a gun was pointed at you during the hostage situation and he would catch himself watching you or looking for you whenever he got called in Med for some sort of policed business that Will would usually call him for. He didn't mind that you used him as an escape plan to get away from Freddy, the sketchy guy working at Molly's who Joe was trying to get out of the gang life.   
  
Anyways, after a few months of dating, Jay finally asked you to be his girlfriend and then about three years later, you and Jay tied the knot. And Jay couldn't be any happier than he already was, alla that was left was for the two of you to start a family.  
  
  
At present time though, about two years later of a happily married life, you and Jay have been through a lot but the two of you still is going strong.  
  
Jay was at work, finishing some paper work. Today was a slow one for the Intelligence unit which is rare and he was able to catch up with all his paper work.  
  
Meanwhile, you were just getting off work after a 16hour shift, a 12hour shift that kept extending as you had many surgeries to take care off. You were just about to walk towards your car when Will was also just getting off work. Will was somehow able to invite himself for the two of you to bond since, well, ever since you got married to Jay, you spent less time with one of your closest friends and Will missed hanging out with you. You were a totally fun girl to be with and just the type of girl he would want to be with his brother and he was so happy when you and Jay got together coz for him, you and Jay was a match made in heaven.  
  
So, hanging out with just the two of you is what you and Will did. You made dinner and made sure that you placed Jay's portion in the microwave so he can heat it up once he got home. Will found your stash of wine and he brought some beer for himself and the two of you just caught up.  
  
Well, until Will started telling you all about their childhood and all the crazy shit that they did as brothers. Of course, it was rare for you to hear about Jay's childhood so you took the opportunity to just listen. It was just a bonus when Will found a hidden photo album in your house which contained both Will and Jay's childhood pictures.   
  
You pulled the album to your lap and carefully looked at each picture. You always wanted to see how Jay was when he was younger and this was that chance.   
  
That was how Jay found you when he got home. He could hear his brother's voice and he went to investigate. He loved the fact that you and Will got along really well, even the best of friends, but you and Will together usually ended up in disaster and a disaster it was. Jay looked around the living room of the house you and Jay bought together, the perfect place for the two of you to start a family.   
The living room was a mess. Beer and wine bottles and chips were scattered around. Will was hanging upside down on the couch and Jay wondered how his brother ended up that way especially with his tall height. Will was rambling about some childhood story and from the sounds of it, it was the time when Jay first went out to play in the snow and got his tongue stuck on a lamp post because Will was able to convince him that the lamp post tasted like grapes. Yes, he was a sweet innocent child but was ruined by his older brother.  
Joking aside, Jay found you curled up on the floor from Will, shaking. Jay was of course worried but when he went up to check on you, he only found himself sighing. You were shaking so hard from silently laughing at what Will was telling you or probably even the other stories that he wasn't able to hear.  
  
Jay carried you upstairs and into the master bedroom that you both shared. He made sure you were tucked in properly. You had fallen asleep after Jay carefully carried you in his arms. Jay only bothered to cover Will a blanket so his brother won't freeze and started cleaning up the mess that the two of you managed to make.   
  
Judging by the number of empty beer and wine bottles, you and Will would probably be suffering from a major hangover the next day and he would have fun teasing you and Will. After cleaning up, Jay went to check on you and then went to eat his dinner. Leaving food in the microwave became a thing for the two of you whenever the other would come home late and it just stuck since it worked for the two of you especially since the two of you had hectic work schedules.   
  
Jay made sure you were warm and toasty in bed and prepared a glass of water and some pills for your headache when you wake in the morning. Jay kissed your forehead and wrapped you protectively into his arms as you nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep.   
  
Jay fell asleep with a smiled on his face as he imagined spending the rest of his life taking care of you and growing old with you. A life that was all he wished for and he got his wish.  
  
  
  
  



	6. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yn and Jay fight and he exalts himself a little by scaring her, so he apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: anger and insecurities

  
  
You and Jay have been dating for three years. Your relationship has had its ups and down but the two of you are always able to work it out whatever the problem was. But recently, you had noticed something change in him or something. You just couldn't put your finger on what it was but you knew that either something changed in your relationship or Jay was hiding something from you. You were always close to Erin and Hailey and you have been asking them recently what was up with Jay but they don't tell you anything but you knew that they knew what Jay was hiding.  
  
Jay has actually been planning to propose to you for awhile now. He knew you have been suspicious of him the past weeks and he knew he needed to move things into motion asap coz he knew that you're about to reach your limit about all him being secretive.  
  
  
  
And Jay was right. It took you about another week before you exploded on Jay and he knew he had it coming but he got frustrated. He had gotten a call from his brother, Will, asking him when he was gonna propose to you because you were already suspicious and getting all the wrong and weird ideas in your head. Jay was cautious when he got home from work that day to your shared apartment. He found you in the bedroom, photographs scattered around you and you were crying with a glass of wine on your side. When you saw Jay walk in, you took a sip of your wine and asked him, "Are you still happy being with me?"   
Jay was shocked into the next century. He couldn't fathom why you would think he was no longer happy with you. But then again, it took him a really long time to propose to you even if he was ready for a few weeks now. He just got really nervous and whenever he would want to ask you, he would get side tracked by looking at you and just watch you being you then the opportunity would pass and he would need to build up his courage again. When Jay didn't say anything, you started pouring out all your insecurities like:  
"Jay, are you cheating on me?"  
"Did you finally find another woman that would satisfy your needs?"  
"Is she more beautiful than me? Or is she curvier than me? I know you like your woman with curves..."  
"If you want, I'll change? But then, I wouldn't be me.."  
"Are you going to break up with me now?"  
  
When you said the last bit, Jay exploded on you. It was to the point that you freaked out and you crouched down and curled into a ball on the floor and hid yourself from him. When Jay saw you so vulnerable, he calmed himself and crouched in front of you.  
"I'm not breaking up with you, Y/N. I'm sorry if I've been sketchy the past weeks but I was actually planning a surprise for you. I wanted to do something special for you and because we haven't been able to spend time together because we both were busy with work. I love you, Y/N and I am very much still happy being your boyfriend so if you'll still have me, would you go out with me tonight?" Jay asked you and you looked up from your curled up form.   
You sniffled a bit and tears were still streaming down your face which Jay wiped away as he looked at you with loving eyes.   
"You still want to be with me?" You whispered and Jay nodded. "Yes, Y/N. I still want to be with you and that will not change. I love you too much to stay away, baby."   
Jay helped you stand and the both of you sat on your shared bed. You pulled Jay into your arms and finally relaxed. His warm body, his strong arms and his masculine scent always relaxed you.   
  
You pulled away after a while of hugging and looked at Jay. You truly loved him and it would hurt you very much if ever the two of you break-up. Your sniffles continued but you no longer had tears in your eyes. Jay watched you and couldn't help but promise to himself that he would definitely be proposing to you tonight. He can't have you thinking about anything about your relationship being over because it was actually the total opposite.   
"Jay?" You said in a soft voice and he looked at you.   
"Yes baby?" He replied and put some of hair behind your ear.  
"Are we still going out tonight? What should I wear?" You asked and Jay smiled.  
"Wear something fancy, baby. I fixed up a special surprise for you tonight." Jay told you with a genuine smile that you loved so much.  
"Okay. I'll get ready now then. What time are we leaving?"  
Jay looked at his watch and looked at you, "Be ready by 8pm, baby. I'll get ready in the other room, alright?" Jay said and kissed your forehead.   
"I love you, Y/N."  
"I love you too, Jay."  
  
  
And the night was perfect for the both you but that's another story altogether. Just know that you and Jay lived happily crazy ever after.  
  
  
  



	7. Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay Halstead x Queen!sister
> 
> Requested on tumblr: a Chicago PD x Arrow crossover!

  
  
  
You had moved to Chicago from Star City after everything became too much for you in Star City. Your older brother, Oliver Queen, and his girlfriend, Sarah Lance, went missing and presumed dead. But then they weren't. And then your long time crush, Tommy Merlyn, and your mother died. Then a bunch of other people died and then you found out that Thea, your older sister was actually not your biological sister but is the sister of Tommy. Later, Oliver became Mayor and then you found out that Oliver also had another secret identity and is your city's vigilante called The Hood/Green Arrow, until Oliver wasn't Mayor anymore. Then you discovered about The Bunker or well the secret hide out of your city's vigilantes which by the way included your brother's then girlfriend, now his wife, Felicity Smoak, and his bodyguard/best friend/sworn brother, John Diggle, was also part of the whole crazy shindig and what shocked you the most was that majority of the people you knew were actually in on the secret vigilante group. Well, it didn't really shock you since you knew how much your brother had changed ever since he came back from that wretched island he was stuck on. But it did hurt you that none of them bothered to tell you anything but you also knew that your family and friends were only keeping you safe until someone actually kidnapped you and you discovered everyone's hard and shitty past that everyone was trying to hide from you. So, after being rescued by your older siblings, Oliver and Thea, and the other vigilante, your brother and John Diggle ended up training you after weeks of persuasion which by the way you had to up your game.   
  
Actually, Oliver and John Diggle only agreed to train you because you needed to be able to protect yourself and well because they also had a soft spot for you. You were everyone's little sister because you were a total opposite from your parents and siblings. You were sweet, innocent, carefree, into books, liked to stay indoors, but at the same time you were incredibly smart, had spunk, and well, you were one hell of a hacker (but no one knows this because you were able to keep it a secret). Your skills were on the same level with Felicity, maybe even better since you learned how to hack at an early stage. But at the same time, you shared the same trait with your siblings. You're stubborn and always somehow ends up getting into trouble without even meaning to.  
  
So, Ollie and Diggle trained you while you helped Felicity upgrade The Bunker when you weren't training. Actually, Felicity ended up finding out the you were the famous hacker named as Archangel or in the hacker's world "4RCH4N63L" which basically is code for Archangel but whatever. You made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone. Then the whole Earth Crisis happened and you met Supergirl, The Flash and his team from Star Labs, and Team Legends. It was whole other level of cool to you but after the Earth Crisis, you decided you needed a new start. So you moved to Chicago.  
  
Five years later, you were working as an IT consultant in a law firm by day and vigilante at night. You still kept in contact with everyone else and you would usually check on everyone every weekend (without them knowing). You even have a boyfriend now who is a detective in the Intelligence unit, one of Chicago's finest.   
  
  
It was currently your day-off and you were at home in your apartment, listening on what was happening in The Bunker without anyone knowing, even Felicity, and you were laughing your ass off because Felicity was rambling yet again and Curtis Holt was making yet another side comment which you always found funny. Then they started talking about some kind of plan but they were stuck and you couldn't help but comment.  
"You know, if you needed help, all you had to do was ask. I mean, come on guys! Its not like I'm not updated with what's happening with you people. You're like in that weird movie I never like...Christmas Carol coz you know, ghosts of Christmas past and all." You said after activating your microphone and saw on your screen and heard at the same time everyone else's reaction to hearing your voice.  
"What the hell?"  
"Is that, Y/N?"  
"Holy shit."  
"Woah man! Not cool!"  
"I hate it when she does that!"   
Then you heard your brother's calm voice after everyone's initial shock.  
"Y/N, how long have you been listening?" Oliver asked and you giggled which was heard by all that was currently in The Bunker.  
"Uhm...don't be mad at me Ollie, okay?" You said in quiet innocent voice which Ollie smiled a bit at after hearing it. You saw Ollie shake his hand and made that gesture that he always does whenever you think you did something wrong but didn't, well, not really. "I actually only activated my ladybug when I started missing home and that was like maybe three months after I moved but for today's conversation, I only started listening after Curtis finished eating his hotdog."  
  
Everyone in The Bunker looked at each other and then looked at Curtis who looked at his trash in the bin beside him which he threw away four hours ago. Then Oliver looked at Felicity who only shrugged and shook her head since she she actually tried to find your ladybug but couldn't and she couldn't even trace where you were talking from. Everyone heard your giggle again and they couldn't help but smile. They missed you very much but knew that you were happy wherever it was that you moved to. Well, only Felicity and Oliver knew because you told them and they never told anyone just because.  
  
You were about to say something else to the group but then your crime scanner for Chicago sounded which everyone in The Bunker heard and was confused.  
"Uhhh, sorry guys, I need to go. Felicity, I sent to you all my research from over the years about Ollie's enemies and frenemies. Okay, I really got to go. Oh! One more thing! Ollie, the next time you drop-by, I want you to meet my boyfriend! Ok bye!" and you made sure your ladybug was turned off and made sure everything else was secured as well as your apartment before gearing up in your vigilante suit and headed towards some crazy midnight crime thing that was happening across town.  
  
Of course, everyone in The Bunker was left confused and slightly in awe of you but Oliver was well, he didn't know what to think. You just told him that you had a boyfriend, the first one that you have ever mentioned to him. Thea and Felicity was having a field day watching Oliver's reaction at your last words before you disappeared. Of course, Felicity was distracted when she received the files you sent to her that had no return IP address. She scanned through the files and was amazed with how detailed you were with everyone. There were even information that none of them knew about, even Oliver, which amazed him. And Oliver Queen is rarely amazed or surprised.  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in Chicago, you were hiding on a roof top that had a clear view of the police bust/raid currently happening. You could see the Intelligence unit (your friends) as they checked each room and tried to find the bad guys. You could see from your hiding spot the different rooms wherein the guys they were looking for where hiding and since you had vantage point, you took a shot at all the guys you could get. You decided to use one of the trick arrows (courtesy of your brother) and used several of the bola arrows on the bad guys that were trying to runaway. It took a few minutes for the S.W.A.T. and Intelligence to grab the guys you had put down but when all were placed into police cars, you had decided to jump down into the alley beside the building.  
  
You made a mistake though. You didn't see Jay coming around the corner and he ended up seeing you, but not your face.  
"Hey! You're that vigilante, aren't you?" Jay asked you and you froze.  
You ended up cursing quietly but Jay knew your voice and swore he heard your voice. You activated your voice changing device and said, "Nice work, Detective but I need to now. See you later!" You said and shot an arrow to another building and got away.  
  
Jay couldn't get you out of his head. He knew he heard your voice but then the voice change thing threw him off and now he wasn't sure if it was you. Though if it was you, then why were you going around as a vigilante. Well, he didn't have anything against the vigilante since majority of the stuff that the vigilante would include himself with helped with usually helped the police out with busts or those random crimes on the street. The Vigilante had yet to actually cause any real trouble so majority of the authorities didn't mind you roaming around Chicago. The ones who were really annoyed with your presence were the corrupt people in high places. They were afraid that The Vigilante would get involved in their business and expose them to the public before their "projects" would be finished.  
  
Of course you knew about the corrupt happenings in Chicago. You weren't a top grade hacker for nothing. You just thought that it wasn't time to expose the scumbags yet but you would definitely be watching their moves closely. But that was to be saved for later. For the moment, you knew you had to get home before Jay did since the two of you decided that that night should be date night.  
  
You just entered your office from the fire escape when you heard Jay unlock the front door of your home. You hurried to your shared bedroom and changed your clothes as fast as you could and put away your vigilante costume and props away in the secret compartment.  
"Babe, I'm home!" Jay shouted and went to hang his keys by the door. You didn't answer which was odd. He knew you were home since you had today off. Then, he heard a loud thump come from your shared bedroom and cautiously approached the closed door to the bedroom. Jay carefully brought out his gun and carefully opened the door where another loud thump was heard.  
  
You were in the process of hiding your bow and arrows away when you accidentally hit your bow onto the wall, which made the first loud thump sound and again when you had failed to put it back where you kept it because you were panicking and you could hear Jay open the bedroom door and then you successfully placed your vigilante things away into the secret panel in the wall and dashed into the bathroom wherein you put a bit of makeup and made sure that the sexy lingerie that you were wearing was worn properly.  
  
You took a few deep breaths and then pretended as if nothing happened tonight and proceeded back into the bedroom to seduce your long time boyfriend of five years to a well deserved date night, to which Jay desperately needed after the day he had at work.  
"Welcome home, Detective." You seductively said as you went to where Jay was but had to jump back when Jay ended up pointing his gun at you. You had let out a squeak and Jay immediately put away his gun.  
"Hey Y/N, sorry about that. You weren't answering and I thought someone else was here." Jay said as he placed his gun and badge in his safe while you went over to him and hugged him from behind.  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you from the bathroom. I was busy preparing for our date." You told him and Jay looked at you and your outfit. He smiled and immediately felt his pants become tighter and you knew that he was turned on and the two of you spent the rest of the night in bed.  
  
  
It was a few weeks later, you as the Vigilante of Chicago had made more appearances in both the papers and the streets and people were starting to wonder who you were but at the same time, people were happy because you had lessened the crime rates on the streets. The Intelligence and other authority agencies were starting to wonder who you were also as some orders were made to arrest or kill you from those corrupt people in high places started to get more paranoid of your presence since word from Star City reached Chicago that Star City also had a vigilante of their own.   
  
You had started acting on making your presence known to some of those corrupt people and you gave the corrupt people a deadline to either turn themselves in or you would expose them to the public.  
  
You were just coming back from one of your daily neighborhood watch and was about to change into normal clothing when the bedroom door opened and Jay saw you in all your vigilante gear. Both you and Jay stared at each other until Jay finally said something.  
"Y/N? You're The Vigilante?"   
You nodded in response and well you wanted to tell him everything but you knew it wasn't the right time.  
"Were you ever going to tell me about this?" Jay asked once more and you nodded. You had planned on telling Jay when you had obtained all the pieces if evidence you needed to bring down those corrupt people and would have told Voight and the rest of Intelligence if ever they needed to be involved. But by the look of things, you would need to tell Jay what you can at the moment and you knew how loyal Jay is to Voight so you would also need to tell Voight.  
  
"Y/N, wanna tell me how and why you decided to be The Vigilante?" Jay asked as he took a seat on the bed you botu shared every night.  
"I think it would be better if Voight joins us when I explain since you'd probably end up telling him once you're at work tomorrow." You told him and Jay agreed.   
  
"Come on, Voight is still in his office. We can go and tell him now if you want." Jay said and you smiled at him.  
"You're not mad at me for keeping this from you, right?" You asked Jay, grabbing his arm before he left the bedroom.  
Jay looked at you and shook his head.  
"Not really. I mean, I'm mad not because you hid it from me but you put yourself in danger out there when I try to keep you safe from them." Jay explained and kissed your forehead.  
"I'll meet you at the precinct. I have to bring some things with me." You told Jay and he nodded.  
  
You made a copy of everything you had on the corrupt officials and a few things that Voight had buried along time ago and placed them on different USBs. You had a lot more on Voight since he was considered a dirty cop but you didn't really mind the things he did ever since he started the Intelligence unit for the unit made him a better man, albeit he still did some things that shouldn't be mentioned ever again, he treated Jay as family and you in extension since your with Jay. You also made a copy of some information they needed for their current case.   
  
You didn't bother changing your outfit anymore since you were revealing to Voight about you being The Vigilante or well that's what the public was calling you.  
  
  
At the precinct, immediately Jay went to Voight's office, making the older man question why Jay went back.  
"Hey, um, I know who The Vigilante is." Jay told Voight who immediately looked up from the files he was looking at.  
"Well, go on. Tell me who is it." Voight demanded as he placed the files he had back on his desk.  
Jay was about to tell him that it was Y/N, his girlfriend but then the lights shutoff in the room and a hooded figure appeared beside Jay. Voight stood up and tried to get his gun when a voice he knew spoke, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I can shoot an arrow to disarm you faster than than you shooting aa bullet at me." You said to Voight and he smiled.  
"Y/N, somehow I'm glad its you." Voight said and he was glad. At least he knew that he could trust you for you were the same. The same in the sense that you would do everything in your power for your family.  
Then Voight frowned, "You have been causing some disturbance in my city, Y/N."  
You nodded and smiled, "Not really, I'm actually helping in getting rid of the scum in this city." You told him and he sat back in his chair.  
"So...do you know about the orders to arrest you or the bounty on your head?" Voight asked and Jay reacted.   
You looked at Jay then at Voight and nodded, "Of course, though no one can really do anything about it since no one knows who I am and how to find me. I also know the reason why since I gave your bosses an ultimatum."  
Voight raised an eyebrow and you placed the hard drive containing all the dirty businesses that involved those corrupt officials.   
"This contains all the evidence you need to bring down those scumbags that you need to put behind bars."  
Voight took the hard drive and plugged it in his computer and was surprised about the intel you got that he was already tasked to deal with if he had the chance.  
"Y/N, since you're kind of a fugitive, you do know that you have to work for me now, right?" Voight said once he was done browsing through all the information you had given him.  
  
You looked at Voight, "I don't think so. I know my status very well, Voight. And I have remained a secret until now and you only found because I let Jay tell you. But other than that, you have no control over me."  
Voight stood and tried to intimidate you. "I can and I will have you arrested if you don't work for me, Y/N."   
You scoffed and shook your head, you knew you had the upper hand in the situation. "You do that and I will expose all the dirt you have on you. I have a copy of everything you have done in your life and then some on the things you have buried. You don't want to make an enemy out of me, Voight. I told you who I am out of respect but you don't get to control me. I know everything there is about you even to the detail to what you ate for lunch."  
You and Voight stared at each other and you made sure not to yield. You had dealt with more intimidating people in your life, your brother being one of them but you never lost a fight you well-prepared for.  
  
After a while, Voight sat back in his chair. You were probably the only other person who could ever talk to him like that and get away with it. He liked you for Jay, you make his detective a better man and if he got to work with you as an ally then he'll take what he can get.   
"Alright. But you will inform me whenever you're out doing whatever it is that you do when you're in your vigilante business. I don't want any surprises." Voight said and you smiled.  
"Fine by me. Okay, now that we got that settled. I have something that you might need for your current case. Don't ask me how I know about what case you guys are working on but know that you would have found this sooner if you had known where to look." You said to Voight and looked to your boyfriend, Jay.   
  
You placed another hard drive on Voight's desk as well as the hard drive you had that contained dirt on Voight. Voight took both and nodded at you. He knew when to back down and now is one of those times.   
"Ok, anything else?" Voight asked and you shook your head.  
"Nope, I'm good." You said then remembered something.   
"Hold on, before I forget, here." You said and both and Jay two small cases of some earpieces which look like air pods.  
Jay and Voight looked at you then at the earpieces and you explained, "Wear them whenever I go on my vigilante business as you call it. It would allow the both of you to communicate with me wherever I may be in the city. It also serves as a tracking device so if you need me to do something, just turn it on and I'll be able to find you. These are made with the latest technology so it wouldn't be detected by anyone. I can also upgrade some of the stuff you guys have here but it would take some time coz I need to make sure it would survive a gun fight. Also, I did a sweep of this whole precinct the other day and found these," you continued as you brought out about seven bugs that you had broken. "I suggest you do a sweep every once in a while to make sure you guys aren't bugged." You said and slowly put on your hood. "If there is anything else, you can reach me via phone or the ear piece. Jay, I'll see you at home. I was thinking pizza for dinner, you okay with that?" You said and Jay just nodded.  
  
Both Jay and Voight felt like they just had an information overload. It was overwhelming but at the same time useful. Now, they have more leads they can follow up on for their pending cases.  
  
Jay, of course, finally understood how you keep getting random injuries every now and then and now knows why you just randomly disappear and appear out of nowhere sometimes. Honestly speaking, you being a vigilante just makes everything that much more exciting. He was worried that him being a cop would put a strain on your relationship but now that he knows your a vigilante, he is a bit more relaxed now. You both are practically in the same line of work granted that one of you may not totally be legal (though you have yet to break any laws so he doesn't want to think about that yet).   
Voight, on the other hand, is worried. He usually doesn't care about the personal lives of his detectives yet when it comes to you and Jay, he can't help but feel anxious. Though he is glad that that vigilante business is finally solved on his part and he's happy that his beloved city has another guardian angel, Voight hopes for you to keep yourself safe. You have become an important person in Jay's life and in extension, you are family. But like always, Voight just keeps every thought to himself.  
  
Voight looked at Jay and motioned for him to go. Jay obeyed and got home in the span of 15mins. He came home to your shared apartment and smelled the pizza even from outside the front door. Jay placed his keys in the bowl, took off his shoes and jacket and followed his nose to the kitchen where you were sitting on the kitchen counter munching on a slice of pizza, dressed in one of Jay's shirts and leggings.  
"Welcome home, baby." You said to Jay as you opened the pizza box and offered a slice to your boyfriend.  
Jay stared at you for a while until his face broke into a gigantic smile.  
  
"You were totally badass earlier, Y/N. I doubt anyone could say those kinds of threatening words to Voight and get away with it." He said as he situated himself at the dinner table with a plate of pizza and a bottle of cold beer.  
"I know this changes some stuff for us but thanks for not going batshit crazy on me when you found out earlier." You told Jay and he smiled at you.  
"Well, now that I know, will you show me your stuff? And we are definitely gonna spar one of these days, I wanna see what you've got." Jay told you and you rolled your eyes at his response. It was such a guy thing to say but you loved him and you finally felt like the burden on your shoulders feel lighter now that he knows your secret.  
  
Your name is Y/N Queen. But to the rest of Chicago, you are someone else. You had become The Vigilante.


	8. Proud Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on wattpad : You and Jay have your and he's super excited to be a dad that when they aren't doing to much at work, he always shows his baby off.

  
  
  
  
_"Jay, baby, come home early if you can. We need to talk."_  
  
That was the voice message you left your husband's inbox when he got back to his desk after a hard day's work. Jay Halstead sat at his desk and took a deep breath. It was never a good thing whenever someone says that cliché line "We Need To Talk."   
  
"Hey, good work today guys. Go home to your families. Get some rest." Hank Voight told his team and went back into his office.  
  
The Intelligence team one by one stood up to leave after finishing their own paper works. Some went to Molly's while others went home to their families.  
  
Jay felt nervous. He was beside himself all the way home, kept thinking about what he could have done wrong or if he had missed some special occasion or what not. He even stopped by a flower shop and got your favorite flowers to maybe soften the blow of whatever you two had to talk about.  
  
Meanwhile, you were at home. You've been feeling a but under the weather the past days but never said anything to Jay because you didn't want him to worry. So you scheduled an appointment for a check up which resulted to your doctor telling you about your pregnancy. 8weeks long and the baby developing nicely.   
  
You were beyond happy at the news. You and Jay have been talking about starting a family and now you can. You had asked your doctor for to print out two copies of the picture of your baby in your womb. One for your fridge and the other for Jay.   
  
When you got home after the appointment, you immediately cooked you and Jay's favorite celebratory go to food and drinks. Then you got one the empty frames and placed one of the copies in it and hid it behind a pillow on the couch.  
  
  
Later, Jay slowly got into your house. A house the two of you bought after a year of marriage. Now, you've been living in said house for about five years.  
"Baby, I'm home!" Jay shouted once he set down his keys and placed his jacket in the hall closet. He thought that everything was normal. The house smelled great and he could tell it was both your go to food when you both feel in need of celebration. He also noticed the candles littered around that made the place look more romantic.   
"Come here, babe!" You responded back and Jay took a deep breath before going into the living room where you were seated on the couch, waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, how was your day?" You asked as you saw your husband with his hands behind his back.  
"It was fine. We closed a case, no one was hurt and everybody got home safely." Jay said and then he showed you the bouquet that he brought with him.   
  
Since you were pregnant and you hormones were all over the place, you ended up crying. You were touched that Jay was being sweet and bought you your favorite flowers. It was a nice touch since its a night of celebration for the two of you.  
  
Jay was at a loss. You're not really the type to cry just because someone gave you flowers. He has given you flowers before and you never really cried except for really bad romantic movies and animals movies.   
  
"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Jay asked as he wiped your tears away.  
"Ugh. I'm sorry. Nothing is wrong." You told him as you laughed, you felt weird crying because your husband gave you flowers.  
"Are you sure?" Jay asked, wanting to make sure.  
"Yeah, but um, I went to have a checkup today coz I've been sick the past days and I never told you because I didn't want to worry you while you were at work."  
"Well...are you ok? What did the doc say?" Jay asked, now he was both nervous and excited at the same time.  
"Jay," you said looking your husband in the eyes, "I'm pregnant!"  
  
Jay was shocked. Pregnant. You. Are. Pregnant. He was going to be a dad. Holy shit, he was going to be a dad!  
  
"I-I'm going to be a dad?" Jay asked, a smile appearing on his face.  
"Yeah, babe. We're going to be have a baby!"   
"Oh Y/N, this is great news. How far along are you?" Jay asked, his hands going to your stomach and lovingly looked into your eyes.  
"8weeks. Doc said I'm due around December." You announced and Jay just pulled you into another hug and the both of you celebrated the fact that your family is growing.  
  
  
Months later, you and Jay prepare one of the spare bedrooms into a nursery. When you told both your co-workers about you having a baby, they were all ecstatic.  
  
Of course, it was agreed by your doctor and friends that you were going to go into a maternity leave when your at 5months pregnant since you're a paramedic. So you stayed home resting and catching up on some of your shows that you've missed.  
  
Jay, on the other hand, would spend as much time with you even while he is on duty. During break times, if he could leave the precinct, he would go home to you and do anything and everything for you. He would cook your meals, get you your prenatal meds, get you a glass of water, simple things that you could do yourself.  
  
On days when he couldn't get away, he would show off your baby's picture at work. He would just look at the picture frame you gave him or his phone where he had taken lots of pictures of you and your pregnant belly. He was just really excited to be a father to the baby you're carrying because you're the love of his life.  
  
So it didn't come as a surprise that Jay would take time off just to go with you to the appointment. At that appointment, you found out that you both were having a boy. The baby is in good health, strong heartbeat and everything else is just about right.  
  
Once Jay had brought you home, Jay immediately went back to work. When he got on top of the stairs, just at the entrance to the squad room of the Intelligence, he couldn't help but have a big smile on his face. Everyone saw him and smiled.  
"Hey, what's the verdict, man?" Antonio Dawson asked  
"It's a boy!" Jay told everyone and everyone was happy and started congratulating him.   
"Congrats, Jay"  
"Congrats, man!"  
"Congrats Halstead! You'll be an amazing father."   
  
  
You were 8months pregnant and you were visiting House 51. You had felt like you couldn't sit around your home so you visited your workplace and second family's home. Everyone was already aware that you were having a boy. But it didn't feel right to you. You felt like you were bigger but then pushed the thought aside. Lots of pregnant women thought that they felt big.  
  
So you were in the common room, talking to mostly Truck 81 and a few from Squad 3, but mostly your partner, Sylvie Brett who has Emily Foster as her partner while you're on maternity leave. You were telling everyone how sweet Jay has been and how you thought everyone's gift of making the nursery for the baby was a great idea. You loved how they gifted you the nursery as a surprise. Everyone at House 51 and 21st Precinct pinched in and you couldn't ask for a better family.  
  
You were listening to one of Otis' and Joe Cruz's stories when you felt a pain, specifically from your belly.   
"Brett, I-I think something's wrong." You said to your friend and then held on to your belly and screamed in pain, you water breaking in the process.  
Everyone in the house moved into action. Some of the Squad 3 guys brought in the stretcher and you were put on the stretcher. Then the Chief made the call to Main that Ambo 61 was on the way to Med since your water broke but in distress. Kelly Severide called Jay Halstead, your husband that you are being rushed to the hospital, to Med because your water broke.  
  
Meanwhile, Jay was in the interrogation room talking to a suspect when Voight pulled him out. Chief Boden had called him since nobody could reach Jay on his phone.   
"Halstead, Y/N was rushed to the Med, her water broke." Voight said to him and all Jay could think about was getting to your side. Jay grabbed his keys, jacket and phone and rushed the hell of the precinct to get to you in time. He lost count of how many red lights he ran and how he didn't even park his SUV properly or that he kept the engine running. He just went inside the hospital and found you in the emergency delivery room.  
  
Inside the delivery room, you just kept asking where Jay was and he immediately appeared by your side and held your hand.  
"It's too early, Jay. I'm scared." You told him while crying and Jay started crying as well.  
He could see that you were in pain but he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Mr. Halstead, I'm going to need you to hold her hand and stand by her head. We need to get this baby out now." Your doctor said and Jay did as he was told.  
Jay helped you breathe and encouraged you to push while still holding your hand. He didn't even care that you may have broken his hand or that your hold was too tight. He just wanted to take your pain away.  
  
When the baby got out, your baby boy was crying and cleaned up. But before they could give your baby boy to Jay, you started screaming in pain again and your checked why and discovered that another baby was trying to get out. So, your doc asked you to push some more until your second baby was out.   
"Congratulations, Mom, Dad, you both have a new baby boy and baby girl."   
You were so exhausted that you passed out which made Jay panic but the nurses and doctor told him it was perfectly normal. You are beyond exhausted and needed to get as much rest as possible.  
  
When you regained consciousness, you were cleaned up and staying in a private room with two cribs by your bed. Jay was holding both babies in his arms with a nurse there to assist him. They both saw you awake and Jay immediately handed you a baby.  
  
You both cried. Your family has grown and has now two new adorable beautiful babies. Then your doctor came in and explained what happened.  
"The reason we couldn't see the second baby was that the baby boy was covering his sister in a protective manner. It has happened and both your babies are in perfect health.  
  
When the doc said that your babies were healthy, you just laughed and cried. Jay was ecstatic and once you were settled and cradling both babies in your arms, Jay just stood by your side, kissing you and thanking you for giving him a family.  
  
Jay felt overwhelmed that he had two babies but he didn't care. He was happy. He finally had the family he always wanted and it was with the woman he loved dearly. You are his rock, his light. You're always there for him and after a hard day at work, you always welcomed him home. Looking at you and your newborn babies, he made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to keep you three safe and happy. He would be the best father he could be and one better than his old man ever was.  
  
He is proud to call you his wife. He is proud to be a father to the two babies that you gave birth to. And nothing would ever change that.   
  
  
_**Bonus:**_  
  
It was a few weeks after you gave birth to the twins. You and Jay named your baby boy after your older brother, Nathan and your baby girl after his mother's favorite flower, Lily.   
  
Now, the twins are both 2months old. You were still on leave because you still have a hard time being away from your babies and Jay was the same but he needed to work to pay bills and put food on the table. Also, you two haven't really found a nanny to take care of the kids while the two of you are at work so until then, you decided to take care of the babies.  
  
It was a slow day at the precinct and you got permission from Voight to bring the babies over. Voight didn't mind having babies at his precinct. He loved your babies and would pretty much be really happy to see them once in a while. Voight even gave you permission to just drop by any time with the kids in the future.   
  
So that's what you did. You brought the twins to the 21st precinct in their custom made stroller, got help from some officers to bring the twins up the stairs and was welcomed by Trudy.  
"Hey there, momma! Oh look at the twins. They're getting so big." Trudy greeted you and cooed at the twins.  
"Hey Trudy, can you help me bring the twins upstairs? Got the okay from Voight and visit their daddy at work." You said and Trudy asked someone to hold the fort down at the front desk while she carries one of the twins upstairs and some three other cops in uniforms carry the stroller and babies' bags up to Intelligence with Lily in your arms.  
  
Upstairs, Jay was in the breakroom getting a refill of coffee when he heard some sort of commotion in the squad room. He went out to see you and the twins being passed around between his colleagues. Even Voight was there, cooing at one of the twins.  
"Hey, babe, glad to see you. What are you doing here?" Jay asked as he pulled you into a hug and kissed your forehead.  
"The twins were getting fussy so I thought maybe they just wanted to see their dad so I asked Voight if I can come over with the twins and he said it was fine, so here we are." You said as Jay went to take Nathan from Adam, who was telling the baby about what he would teach him when he was a little older.  
  
Jay held onto a laughing and giggling Nathan as the baby made grabby hands at Jay and Jay went to his desk and played with his son while Lily was with Antonio, blowing raspberries on her stomach making Baby Lily shriek in happiness. You were seated with Antonio, wiping the drool of your babies face until Lily made grabby hands towards Jay so you moved Lily towards her dad and you couldn't help but take multiple pictures of Jay and the twins especially since this is a precious moment.  
  
  
In the days and years, whenever Intelligence would be having a slow day, Jay would either show off pictures of the twins or if you can, visit the precinct with the twins.   
  



	9. Before It's Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay Halstead x Manning!sister
> 
> Requested on tumblr : where reader is Natalie's younger sister but a badass heart surgeon and she always help the Halsteads in taking care of their father. And she advices Pat to be a little nice towards Jay because she loves him and is a little protective of him...

  
  
The Halsteads and the Mannings have always been neighbors since the children of both families were young. Will Halstead always had a crush on the older Manning sister, Natalie, while the younger Manning sister, Y/N, was best friends with the younger Halstead brother, Jay.  
  
When the children grew up, both the Manning sister went to Med school going to different fields of medicine while the Halstead brothers went their separate ways, Will to New York to study medicine and get away from their broken home and Jay to join the army.   
  
Years later, Y/N went back home to check on her parents as well as her best friend's father, Pat. It was then that you discovered that Pat, the Halstead's patriarch was sick. You became his doctor and the father could never ask for a better doctor. The man had watched you grow up into a beautiful and talented woman who now takes care of him.  
  
Jay came home by then and went into police academy and well, he rarely went home as Pat disagreed about him going to military and becoming a cop. Will, on the other hand, finally became a doctor and came back to Chicago after dealing with some issues in New York. The brothers were reunited but the family was never whole.  
  
You watched as Jay became part of Chicago's finest while you and Will continued to be the best doctors you both could be.   
  
Then, years later, Pat got worse and there was little you could do. You told both Jay and Will to do all the necessary preparations they needed to do and to be ready for the worse because their father had little time left. Both brothers took it hard but Jay took harder. He spent the latter part of his life angry at his father because Pat told him that he was a disappointment.   
  
Jay couldn't accept the fact that his only parent left was about to die. At first, he was mad at you, his best friend who he had feelings for ever since he could remember. He just never admitted it. Then, he was just a mess. You would find him crying in a corner or staring into space but never too far away from his father's hospital bed.  
  
One night, you had sent Jay home. He had been at the hospital for a while and he desperately needed to get a shower, to eat and to sleep. Jay fought to stay but you promised him that you will call him if there were any changes while he was gone and then Jay nodded and left. He knew that his father would be fine as long as you were there to help him. You had always been there for his family and for that he was eternally grateful to you.  
  
So you stayed behind in Pat's hospital room, taking a seat by Pat's bed while you got some work done. You had the night shift and since you had already seen your other patients, you decided to stay with Pat.  
  
Pat had been watching you grow up the past couple of years and he continued to watch you as you currently stayed by his side, doing everything you can as his doctor. But you were more than just his doctor. To him, you were like a daughter to him, you and your sister, but more you since you had always been there for him and vice versa. He also knew about your not so secret feelings for Jay, has known for quite a while now. He knew because you looked at Jay the same way he looked at his wife before she died.  
  
"Y/N...I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say to you." He told and you looked up from the files you had been reading and smiled at him, telling him you had his full attention.  
"I want you to take care of my boys, just like you have been the past years. I know they will be in good hands because they have you. Will and Jay are both stubborn but I know they will listen to you. I may not have ever told them how proud I am of the men they have become but I am. I just wanted them to never settle and keep on improving. I love my boys, Y/N. I do, I really do. Sometimes I wished I had showed them how much but then they wouldn't be who they are now if I hadn't kept on pushing them. Oh, and please for the love of God, tell Jay that you love him. I know you do because you look at Jay the same way I looked at their mother. But don't forget to take care of yourself. I wouldn't mind if you and Jay end up together because I've always considered you as my daughter. Thank you for everything, dear. Just thank you." Pat said.  
  
His words made you cry. You always admired Pat like a father since yours left when you were younger and you could barely remember your own father.  
"No thanks needed, Mr. Halstead. I've always considered you family. Thank you also for taking care and watching out for me and my sister all these years. But I hope that you tell both Will and Jay that you are proud of them. Be nice to them while you still can, Mr. Halstead. They want your approval more than anything in the world and I also hope that three of you would reconcile. I know I would be happy to see you not fighting even for once." You had told the man and Pat laughed in response.  
  
  
It was later in the week that Pat Halstead's health really deteriorated. You and the other doctors had to resuscitate him a few times and you knew there wasn't much time. Jay and Will took turns watching over their father while you and your sister watched over the Halstead men.   
  
You had fallen asleep on the couch in Pat's hospital room. Jay was on the chair beside his father's bed while Pat continued to lay on his bed, watching television. It was your first break that day after a long day of surgeries and emergencies. You had went to Pat's hospital room to check on him when he told you to sit and take a breath but you ended up falling asleep. When Jay noticed you napping, he took off his jacket and covered you with it and then kissed your forehead.  
  
Pat watched the whole thing with a smile.  
'"I'm very grateful for Y/N. She took care of me while you and your brother went off doing your things." Pat said to Jay and Jay agreed with his father for what felt like the first time.  
"I am too. She's my best friend, always have been." Jay replied.  
"No, she's much more than that, Jay. I know you love her. I can see it in the way you look at her. No shame in loving her. She is an amazing woman." Pat told Jay.  
"You're right. I am in love with her. I don't know where I'd be if she wasn't by my side all these years."  
"Then tell her, before some other guys steals her away or else you'll regret it." Pat told Jay and all Jay could do was look at your sleeping form on the couch.   
There was a pregnant pause. Only Pat's heavy breathing and your light snores could be heard, before Pat spoke again.  
"You know, I was always proud of you and your brother, for becoming the two great men you are today. I just never said anything because I knew that praise would make you arrogant. So I did the opposite, to encourage you two to improve yourselves. And it worked. I was harsh to you and Will but I did it to make sure you evolve, and not settle for less."   
  
By then, Jay was staring at his dad and Will was standing by the entrance to his dad's room. Will had heard the whole thing and Jay and Will felt relieved. All they wanted to do was make their dad proud and hear him say those words. He finally said those words.  
"W-why now? Why tell me this now, dad?" Jay asked and Pat smiled.  
"Y/N....encouraged me to be nice to you and your brother and to be honest. She said to say everything I want to say before everything is too late. She was right, as always...I feel better getting that off my chest." Pat told Jay as the the Halstead men glanced your way and all three smiled.  
  
You had always been for there for the Halstead family, even when Jay was away as a ranger or Will was in at medical school. You were a constant in their lives and they were grateful for all you had done for their family. Will always saw you as his younger sister, the girl his brother was in love with. And he knew that it was only a matter of time before you and Jay would be together coz if he knew one thing, it was that you and Jay were meant to be together. Jay is your best friend, from diapers. He had a crush on you ever since high school buy never acted on his feelings because he was afraid it would ruin your friendship. So he settled with having you by his side while the two of you dated other people. Well, he dated while you never mentioned your love life to him. But he always wished that you be his someday.  
  
Then Pat started hyperventilating, alerting both brothers. You woke up due to the noise and shouts of code blue which immediately put you into action. You did CPR on Mr. Halstead while nurses and Will tried to hold Jay back. You shocked Pat three times and kept doing CPR until Connor Rhodes pulled you back and pronounced Pat Halstead dead and read out time of death.   
  
You cried and let tears fall then you saw Jay break down as well and you immediately went to him and wrapped your arms around him. You kept apologizing to him while he cried on your shoulder.  
  
  
A few days after their father's funeral, Jay and Will went back to their dad's place to sort everything out and sell what they weren't keeping, like the apartment. You didn't know about the brothers' plan so you went ahead to get some things that you knew Pat kept and that the brothers would like to keep. You knew where Pat kept them because he had told you during one of your many talks with the man that he had hidden some things for his boys and you at his apartment, somewhere secret, somewhere safe. He told you that after he died, he would like you to get them and give them to the people he wanted to give them to. You, of course, agreed and here you were at Pat's apartment, trying to look for the loose floor boards Pat had told you about. You were knocking on the wooden floor of Pat's bedroom to see which ones were hollow and loose that you didn't notice that the two Halstead brothers had walked into the front door.  
  
Jay and Will had just entered the front door of their dad's apartment when they heard some noise further into the apartment. Jay being who he is and cop, he had worn his badge and brought his gun so he silently told Will to be quiet as the two of them carefully walked towards what seemed the bedroom, where the noises were coming from, Jay holding his a gun up in the air, ready to shoot the intruder if needed.  
  
Meanwhile, you had just found the loose floor boards when you heard the bedroom door creak open and saw two pairs of feet by the door. You crouched down on the floor and was totally hidden by the bed so neither you nor the Halstead brothers could tell who the other people were.   
  
You carefully reached for halligan bar you had found in the apartment earlier before you went knocking on the hardwood floors. You watched from under the one pair of feet approach you and you prepared yourself to swing.  
  
Jay carefully went around the bed, his gun raised in the air and when he turned towards the intruder, he immediately dropped his gun while he watched you drop the halligan to the floor.  
"What the hell, Y/N?! What are you doing here?" Jay asked as he placed his gun back on his side as he reached out his hand to you to help you stand.  
"Ugh, Jay! You scared the crap out of me!" You replied and picked up the halligan tool you had dropped.  
  
"Hey Y/N, fancy seeing you here." Will said to you from the doorway which you reciprocated with a smile and a greeting.  
"Hey, Will."  
  
Your heart was still racing when Jay asked you what you were doing at their dad's apartment. You told them about what their dad told you before and was here looking for the things their dad told you to give them.  
"So you were on the floor, knocking on wood, looking for loose floor boards?" Jay asked and you nodded.  
"Yeah, I just found the loose floor boards when I heard the door creak and saw your feet. Next time, can't you just announce your presence? I mean I know the element of surprise helps but come on, this is your dad's place. Not many people would dare steal from a cop's relative so either its the neighbor or someone who has a key." You scolded Jay while Will just laughed.  
"Sorry, Y/N, forgot you had a key. Maybe next time, the three of us should just update each other where we're going or something so gun pointing and halligan raising would happen." Jay replied and you smiled.  
"Well, whatever. Will you guys help me pry these floor boards open or what? I still have no idea what your dad wanted to give you guys or why he had to be secretive about its hiding place." You said and Jay grabbed the halligan from your grasp while Will went to another room to look for boxes and sort other things in the apartment out.  
  
Later, you and Jay emerged from the bedroom with a small chest like box and headed towards the living room where Will was boxing up photos.  
"Hey, check these out." Jay said as he opened the chest and found letters upon letters addressed to you, Jay, and Will. You also some letters addressed to other people such as Voight, Goodwin, and even Boden.   
  
The three of you were shocked and you couldn't help but tear up. You knew that Pat had left something for you but didn't exactly know what. Jay took the out the letter with the most recent date and read it.   
  
It was a letter about how he should just tell you how he feels because you have loved him for as long and that he should confess sooner rather than later before some other guy steals you away and how he had kept their mother's ring in the box where the letters were placed and that whoever gets married first, he would be happy if they proposed using their mother's ring.  
  
Jay couldn't help but laugh. His dad was still nagging and scolding him even after death. He looked in your direction and smiled. You were looking at some photos and were smiling and laughing at some of them. You looked beautiful in his eyes even after all these years, his feelings for you never changed. They just somehow grew more over the years and he had no idea how he was gonna confess to you and hopefully be given the chance to be together.  
  
You had helped the Halstead brothers sort through their father's belongings all and kept some things for yourself. It was about time to go home and Jay offered to give you a ride home which you accepted. Will had left you the both of you to go to the hospital since he was paged. You had the day-off and wanted to spend as much time as you could with Jay.  
  
Jay had carried some boxes that the two of you were each bringing home and you were making sure everything was fine before you left when Jay asked you to talk. You both sat on the sofa and you waited for Jay to talk.  
"Y/n, you know you're my best friend. I never said anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship..." Jay started.  
Your heart started beating faster. He couldn't be saying what you think he is about to say, right?  
"Jay? What are you trying to say? You're scaring me..." You asked Jay and Jay pulled you into an embrace.  
  
But then Jay pulled away and looked into your eyes and said,  
"Y/N, I love you. I have for a long time now."   
  
Your head started spinning.  
"What? But you never said anything and you dated all those girls..." You replied and Jay smiled.  
"I did that to try getting over you. I need you in my life and I don't know what I would have if you aren't in it so I decided to just not tell you my feeling because I was afraid it would ruin our friendship." Jay explained and you couldn't help but cry.  
  
"No, don't cry, please?" Jay said wiping your tears away.  
"But I've always been in love with you and I never thought that you would ever like me back. I'm not the type of girl you ever went out with so I thought I never had a chance." You told him and he just pulled you into another embrace.  
"Oh y/n, none of those girls could ever compare to you. They were just girls I dated. You, you're important to me. And I think i would have said something even if my dad didn't push me to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, just haven't really been able to until now."  
  
"So, what happens now?" You asked him as you moved to cuddle into his side.  
"Well, how about I take you out on a date tonight and we just go from there?" Jay suggested and you couldn't help but feel giddy.   
"Oh then do you think we could go to that fair by the pier? I've been wanting to go but didn't have anyone to go with." You asked him and Jay nodded with a smile.  
  
  
"Since we have a date tonight, I have to make a call." You told Jay as you stood up from your place on the couch.  
"What? Who do you have to call?"   
"Uhm, I have to cancel a date with another guy that asked me out last week." You replied and Jay immediately reacted.  
"What guy?! Who is he, Y/N?! How come you didn't tell me that someone asked you out?" Jay said rather loudly as you moved to another room to make a call to the guy that asked you out while Jay contemplated whether he should go to you while you make your call or not. He ended up going to you though and listened to your side of conversation with a scowl on his face the whole time.  
  
  
Jay was definitely not happy about some guy making a move on you. He couldn't help but think about if he hadn't confessed when he did and hadn't made plans with you tonight, you would have been with another guy and he would have been too late. He didn't think he could ever imagine you be with another guy other than him. It pained him to even imagine you with another guy. He definitely would make this work because he couldn't NOT have you in his life. You are his best friend, rock, and lifeline. And he would do everything in his power to make sure he shows you how much he loves you.  
  
  



	10. To The Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on tumblr : where they're together and are partners and reader finds it hot when Jay gets jealous and protective/possessive of her so she keeps teasing him by hanging out with the rest of the boys and "ignoring" him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unedited, some name calling and curse words, female harassment...

  
  
Being a cop was not an easy path for you, especially since your family did not approve of you being a cop. You came from a family of firefighters so your dad and brother didn't like the idea of you being in the line of fire. You're the youngest daughter of the Mills family and after being involved in a bank robbery/hostage situation when you were a little girl with your mom, you became in love with the idea of being a cop after a cop in plain clothes saved you from being shot.  
  
Then your dad died in a fire, it was a sketchy one but no one could prove it was arson. But after that one, you did your best to be the best cop you could be. You were a daddy's girl and with your dad gone, you just wanted to know if your dad just really dad in a fire or was it a foul play. So after explaining to your family why you wanted to be a cop, they finally allowed you to be one though they were always worried about your safety.   
  
Now, years later, you finally graduated from the police academy. You became one hell of a cop, rising through the ranks until you became a detective. You made it to Robbery/Homicide Department first then you met Antonio Dawson, brother of the girl your older brother was dating while working on a joint case. By then Antonio wanted to bring you into the new unit that you heard Hank Voight brought him into.   
  
When you passed Voight's test with flying colors, you became part of the Intelligence Unit. You were the youngest to join the unit and it was also where you met Jay Halstead, your partner and now boyfriend of 4years. Of course, at first Voight didn't allow the in-house dating but when he saw how you were dedicated you were to your job and how you and Jay didn't allow your relationship to affect your jobs, Voight gave an okay to your relationship. Anyways, Voight would prefer your relationship to be out in the open than the two of his detectives hiding it even though he knew about it.   
  
But with you being the youngest, everyone in the unit couldn't help but baby you. You even received the nickname Detective Baby from your fellow policemen and Baby Mills by your firefighting friends. It annoyed you but it was endearing in a way.  
  
Of course, with you being the youngest detective in the 21st District, you tended to have a lot of men who would look for you but also some who would flirt with you. Even the guys over at Firehouse 51, especially Otis, would flirt with you even if Peter did say that you were off-limits coz you were his sister.   
  
Jay would always go into protective mode whenever you two were out on a date or when either of you would go undercover at clubs. You liked this side of Jay though. It showed that he cared about you and he loved you. So sometimes, you couldn't help but tease Jay by flirting with the guys and he would just scowl at you from the distance since he knew you were just pretending to flirt because you wanted to get a reaction from him.  
  
  
  
One night, you and Jay decided the meet the others at Molly's. You wanted to push your luck at how far you could tease Jay. So, you thought of a plan and decided to test it out at Molly's. You went home after work, changed into some sexy outfit: skinny jeans, black lace bralette top, and a cropped jean jacket; minimal makeup and curled your hair.  
  
When Jay saw you after waiting on the couch for about an hour, so you could go to the bar together, all Jay could do was shake his head.   
"No. No, No, No. Go change into something else. I am not spending the night warding guys off you tonight. I wanna relax, baby, not stress over guys looking at you the wrong way tonight." Jay told you while giving you his puppy eyes and cure pout.  
"But Jay, I don't get to wear these kinds of clothes anymore. I can only wear them when I'm off duty." You practically begged Jay who you knew couldn't say no to you, not really.  
"Fine, but you stay beside me all night. And if a guy looks at you wrong or for too long either deal with him or tell me so I can deal with him." Jay told you as he put on his own jacket and walked you to his car.  
"Jay, I can handle myself. You don't have to worry about me. Let's just relax and unwind tonight."  
  
  
At Molly's, you immediately made a bee line to the bar to get yourself a drink and maybe put your plan in motion. Jay shook his head as he watch you get yourself a drink and go to a table filled with your friends from another district. They were your former co-workers who Jay had met once before. Jay found his brother at another table while you continued to talk to your other friends at another table. He wasn't particularly happy with you going from one table to another but who was he to control you. Besides, he could easily watch you from his seat as you continue greeting your many guy friends. He watched with a scowl every time you would hug or smile at another guy you had managed to introduce him to before and glared at guys who would stare at you too long. And every time he would try to get you to stay by his side, you would ignore him, dampening his mood even more.  
  
After a while, Will Halstead, noticed his brother be all quiet and just watching over you as you laughed at what one of your former colleagues said to the table. Will nudged Ethan Choi and Natalie Manning who were seated beside him and motioned to the two to look at Jay, who was now sulking.  
"Hey, bro. Why don't you just call Y/N over so you won't be lonely anymore?" Will asked Jay but Jay only glanced at his brother before taking another sip of his beer.   
"I've been trying that all night but Y/N keeps ignoring me. I feel like she's doing this on purpose though so let's just see what she does." Jay said after a few more minutes of watching you be with other guys other than him.  
  
Later, after the whole table Jay was with found it amusing that you were ignoring Jay as well as those who noticed what you were doing, close friends couldn't help but tease Jay as well. It was obvious to them that you were just trying to push Jay's limit by being with your other guy friends who they knew wouldn't do anything especially since everyone at the bar knew you were taken and well, since everyone else would jump up to save you if you were really in trouble, especially with the bar being a firefighters' bar and you were the sibling of one.  
  
Meanwhile, you couldn't help but glance over at Jay just to se his reaction. You could see that Jay was not happy and kept watching you but you wanted to know what his limit was. For the three hours of hanging out with the other guys, besides Jay, you have only been standing beside them or on one of the seats. You knew that if one of the guys actually touched you, then Jay would be marching over to where you were at so you didn't want any of the others to touch you aside from the hugs you've been giving to your guy friends.  
Well, that was until a friend of a friend of yours pulled you close to him and wrapped his arm around your waist. Everyone at your table stared at the guy and even your friend who brought him along told him to remove his hand but the guy just didn't listen.  
"Dude, get your arm off me or things are going to get messy." You said as a warning.  
It felt weird to you having someone else place their hands on you, hands that were not Jay's.  
"Dude, you better do as she says or things are really going to get ugly." Your friend who brought this dude over at Molly's said.  
"No, I don't think so. She's been hanging out with us all night and in that sexy little number she's wearing, I think she's looking to fuck tonight so why not take my chance." Stupid dude said.  
Everyone froze at the table while you ripped his arm off you and was about to say some words but Jay was already there and from the look on his face, he heard everything the stupid dude had said.  
  
"Say those words again and you would be out of this bar in the blink of an eye." Jay threatened.  
"Who are you?" The stupid dude asked.  
You watched Jay be his protective self and smirked. Protective Jay always seemed to turn you on and you couldn't help but relax into Jay's arms as he pulled you to him.  
"I'm her boyfriend." Jay declared while the stupid dude just laughed.  
  
By then, the bar had quieted down ever since multiple patrons saw Jay march over to the table you were at. Your older brother was also at Molly's so when he saw and heard what the stupid dude had said, he wanted to just give the guy a piece of his mind for disrespecting you. But from the look on Jay's face, he had it handled.  
"I don't see any reason for you to be laughing, man. I suggest you leave while I'm still asking nicely." Jay told the guy who had insulted you.  
"I don't think so. I'm still enjoying my beer but if you want to leave then be my guest and while you're at it, maybe leave the slut behind so I can enjoy her." The stupid dude said out loud, other tables filled with your family and friends, hearing his comment.  
Jay had this hard look in his eyes but remained calm. Then, he slightly pushed you towards your brother who you realized was suddenly standing near you and pulled the stupid dude out of his chair and pushed him towards the door which was opened by Otis and then Jay threw the guy out.   
  
As Jay made his way over to you, who was now standing by the table where Jay sat at, the other patrons at the bar smiled and minded their own business once again. Jay pulled you onto his lap and kept you there while you turned around to give Jay a kiss on his cheek.  
"My hero," you said with a smile while Jay just grunted and kissed your shoulder.  
"You are not to leave my side again for the rest of the night. That stupid dude has pushed me to my limit tonight and I don't think I can handle any other guy who decides to put his hands on you without punching him so be a good girlfriend and behave." Jay whispered into your ear, making you giggle a bit.  
"I only wanted to tease you...I didn't mean to cause any trouble." You said as you wrapped and arm around Jay's neck, fixing your position on your boyfriend's lap.  
"Oh, I know. I figured that was what you were doing." Jay replied.  
  
  
The rest of the night was filled with teasing made by your friends and colleagues at they kept telling you about Jay while you were away. It was basically a good night for everyone and an especially fun night for you and Jay when the two of you got home. All your teasing had definitely pushed Jay to his limits and he couldn't help himself but love you more.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
